Love I had
by iCandies
Summary: Soul the coolest, hottest, and popular guy in school. Maka the geekiest bookworm you could think off. Wha happens when Soul fell for her? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**hatMy second fan fiction, YAY!**

**I wish this will be more successful than my first**

**~Ivy**

**(They are not there usual features which means they don't look like on what they look like in Soul Eater a bit. Like Soul is now muscular, Maka is taller than her height in Soul Eater. Something like that. You understand)**

**I don't own Soul eater. I wish I did. *cries***

_**Soul the coolest and hottest guy in there school. He had everything wealth, reputation, and the hottest girl in school Blair. But there's something missing? Is it… Love that he can't receive from Blair? Does he really won't notice Maka? One day Soul got tired of Blair, so he broke up with her and now noticed the geekiest bookworm you could think of. Soul thought he'll first use her for fun and brake up with her just for fun, but his heart and faith turned upside down. He fell for her, he don't want to break her heart so he ignored her from the half of his heart to stranger. He ignored her bit by bit even if it tears him apart, years had passed and he is now an owner of a huge music company, but a certain bookworm applied as his secretary. He fell again for her and he won't let his chance slip on his hands again…**_

Love I had

Chapter 1: Fall for you

MAKA'S POV

It has been a week since my dad left me and my mother for another woman… Now both I and my mom have this miserable life, we have been crying our eyes out for days, and I can't bring myself happy. Now, I am preparing myself for the first miserable day in 4th year high school.

"Maka, breakfast is ready" My mother said standing in my door frame, sniffing. I could see her eyes red again for crying, well me too.

"Okay mom" I answered, preparing my clothes on my bed.

When I went down stairs, I smelled the sweet aroma of bacon, eggs and toast.

Both I and my mother ate breakfast silently. Then I got tired of my mom crying again, so I went near her to comfort her.

"Mom… Papa left us, for you're bitch neighbor… I know it's hard for both of us. But we both need to accept Papa don't love us anymore… You need to accept it, I'm trying to accept it in every moment I can, Mom you too please" I tried to tell her, but she only cried harder on my shoulder.

"Maka, you need to go take a shower, you'll be late for school" My mom changed the subject, I checked my watch and hurried in the bath room.

There, I pictured the time Papa and Mama Fight last week.

"Damn it!" I punched the wet wall, calming myself down.

"I wish you did not leave me and Mama" I said turning the knob of the shower off.

I wrapped myself with a towel, and hurried in my room.

I dressed myself with white button-up sleeves, a green neck tie, a red frilly skirt, and my black-laced boots. I hurried down stairs with my bag, I kissed my mother goodbye and walked the way to school, since school is only a few blocks away.

I reached the school, I walked in the school yards, and I saw students laughing and giggling at each other. I wish I have friends in this first day, I got startled when a hand grabbed my shoulder.

"Your Maka right? I'm Tsubaki" A girl taller than me, and have a long black ponytail, stick her hand out for me to shook.

"Y-yes. Nice meeting you" I greeted back shooking my hand to hers.

"What's your first class?" Tsubaki asked looking on my schedule.

"English, what about you?" I asked back.

"Me too. Yay!" She cheered.

We both walked inside the building, and headed to the English class. Good thing school is not starting at 8:00 AM. I sat beside Tsubaki, while she said she'll be back to get some things.

Then Tsubaki sat back on her seat just in time before class starts…

"Good morning class. I am Sr. Sid nice to meet you" A black-haired and muscular middle-aged man greeted, placing his books on his table.

"Okay. I want you all to answer this reviews and I'll see who is the highest and who needs to review for my subject" He announced giving us one by one a 400 paged review.

I red the questions and they are all very easy, piece of cake…

After 45 minutes I finished answering them, so I passed it to our professor. All my classmates were shocked because I answered the 400 paged review in just 45 minutes. So I remembered again my father on how he always cheers me when I achieve my academics, but soon I made myself angry again.

I got back in reality when I saw the review in front of me, and I scored perfect. All gasped in shock including Tsubaki.

"Maka, you're very smart… Could you help me review in my house tomorrow?" Tsubaki invited.

I simply nod in agreement and I made myself proud again, I'm sure my mom would be proud even without my father.

After English class, our next class is Science. One of my favorite subjects but Tsubaki is History, so I'm kind of lonely in there so I stepped inside the room and took a sit beside a blonde girl wearing a red top with white neck tie, I think she is polishing her nails.

"Mind if I sit here?" I asked patiently waiting for her answer.

"Sure thing. By the way, I'm Liz. Nice to meet you" She introduced herself, still focused on her nails.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Maka" I introduced back.

"So… Your new here?" She asked removing her accessories on her desk and got her attention to me.

"Yes. And I don't have many friends right now. I've only met Tsubaki and you" I started the conversation smiling sweetly.

"Oh I see… Want to eat lunch together later?" She invited me. Wow, I have been receiving a lot of invites.

"Sure thing" I agreed.

"You seem to be not yourself" She said looking at myself seriously.

"What do you mean?" I asked, I'm confused.

"Well… The way I see it, I think you're unhappy, I could tell it in your eyes" She said, while my smile faded away slowly.

"Your right… I am sad" I said, tears forming in the corner of my eyes. I tried to stop them, but they won't stop pouring down my face.

"Hey what is it?" She asked, rubbing my eyes with her thumb.

"Before I was very cheerful and bubbly and when my father left me and my mother for another woman last week. Sometimes, I would cry by myself in my room. Me and my mom always cry whenever we think of it" I told her, when she gave me a concerned look.

"Aw… Don't worry your friends here won't ever leave you" She cheered, which made my feeling a bit happy.

"Thank you" I thanked her, and Science had finally started, when a grey-haired and middle-aged guy stepped in with a stitch surrounding his right eye.

"Good morning class" He greeted, placing a set of scalpels in his table and books.

"Tomorrow will be dissecting day so I want you to choose your partner" He added.

Both I and Liz nodded in response, so we copied things to bring and instructions for the upcoming dissection tomorrow.

Finally class ended and it's break time. I hurried into my locker, when I suddenly bumped someone tossing my books scattered on the floor.

"Ouch! Hey watch where you're… Going" I paused for a while looking at the boy, a bleach-white haired boy standing tall, muscular, and has this crimson red eyes which is really inviting.

"Oh… Stay cool… Bye now" He just said it and ran, and a mob of silly girls chased him.

I got my things on the floor and my fantasy ended when I realized he is NOT a gentleman a girl would never dream off. But he looks nice and damn handsome!

I placed my books in my locker, while Tsubaki and Liz approached me.

"Hi Maka… Let's go to the canteen" Tsubaki started.

"Okay… Let me just… Grab my money" I said when Liz pulled me away from my locker.

"No need… My treat for the new girl" She said, holding Tsubaki's and my hand.

We stepped inside the huge canteen, so both me and Tsubaki sat on the table, while Liz buy us our food.

"So Maka… Have you met cute boys here?" Tsubaki asked giggling.

"Oh yeah… I bumped to a boy. He has those crimson red eyes with his bleach-white hair" I told her.

"Oh you met him. He is the famous Soul Eater Evans, he is the star in this whole school" Tsubaki explained.

"Oh… So he is a filthy rich dude?" I said eating the food Liz gave us.

"What are you two talking about?" Liz asked sitting beside Tsubaki.

"We were talking about Soul Eater she bumped him" Tsubaki explained.

I smiled for both of them, and we continued to chat about our life and to get to know or something.

Then break ended. Good thing the 3 of us are in one subject, P.E.

Since our professor in P.E., Medusa is absent we decided we could watch the basketball game happening in the court. The three of us sat on the seats, while I saw again the Soul Eater they are talking about. He shoots the ball the most, and in every ball he shoots girls go crazy screaming.

After the game well our school won, the three of us is leaving and I saw the captain of the cheerleader with violet long hair, and she have an attractive body which all boys would want.

I became sad when I remembered Papa left Mama because Papa found a girl more attractive than her.

"Maka… Do you play volleyball?" Liz asked, while we are walking to stop a tree with grass surrounded beside the court.

"Yes… I am a varsity in our school before" I said, but I am. Volleyball is my game and we won the championship.

"Really? Shoot! We are looking for a main player in our team" Liz yelled excited shaking my shoulders.

"Come on, let's go" She said pulling Tsubaki's and my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked her.

"Volleyball court" She answered.

When we get there no one is there except silence…

"Prove me you're a captain" She said passing me the ball.

I smirked devilishly while I serve the ball, it is powerful but it is not far away to be outside the court. She did not hit the ball because it's too powerful.

"Maka… You're a legend. You're in!" Liz said and hugging me excited.

Finally all the classes are done, but Tsubaki have to go. And Liz needs to babysit her little sister Patty. Since I forgot the bag in History class I decided to retrieve it.

When I got inside I saw nobody except a white haired boy relaxing on a chair, I got my bag in front of his desk so I get it, when I was about to leave he spoke.

"So you're a volleyball varsity, I saw you play a while ago" He said.

By the sound of his voice I began to get nervous, I stopped on my tracks and faced him.

"Y-yeah… I have to go" I said smiling and walking faster.

"Wait" He said, he grabbed my wrist.

By the time he touched me, I could feel the heat on my cheeks.

"Mind if you teach me sometime?" He asked letting go of his grip.

"Oh sure… Thanks but I r-really need to go. Bye" I ran as fast as possible before he could see me blush or look like a total idiot.

When I got home, I saw my mom asleep on her room. I kissed her on her forehead while I ran in my room hugging a pillow.

I remembered what he said and I blushed again completely noticing the feelings building in my stomach.

"He is not so bad after all" I said to myself, picturing the scene before smiling happily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, this story has a good start****.**

**Mind if you spread the word of my story? Please?**

**Thanks**

**~Ivy**

Chapter 2: Tired of you

SOUL'S POV

I heard the loud beeping of my alarm clock and it hurts my ears, I snoozed it off. And I also heard my phone ringing so I answered it.

"Hello?" I started lazily.

"Hi it's me Blair… Mind if you take me with you today?" She asked with her flirty voice, damn it I hate that voice.

"Uh Sure… I'll pick you up right after breakfast" I answered and ending the call, I groan in complaining as I head to my bathroom and started undressing myself.

"Damn it! Why did I ever date her?" I asked myself, facing the mirror.

NORMAL POV

Then he remembered her from Black star's party in the bar…

Soul drank 12 bottles of liquor so he is drunk… Blair got in the way and started seducing Soul, since Soul is drunk he can't move his body he is drunk. When he got up in a hotel room with Blair on top of him. He doesn't even know how they end up together.

SOUL'S POV

Then it hit me. I don't even remember me and her are dating. It's all because of Black star's party. I mean, when I woke up she's on top of me… NAKED. And then she became my girlfriend. What the?

It feels like my standards are low and I'm not a cool guy… I thought while cleaning my body.

After shower and thinking I went down stairs and saw the maids preparing my breakfast. So I sat in our long dining table and started eating.

I saw my older brother Wes, speaking someone in his cell phone. He grabbed 2 toasts and he grabbed his violin and went off.

After break fast, I got in my red Porsche and wore my shades. So I remembered I have to pick up my "girlfriend".

I beeped my car in front of her mansion and I saw her got out of her house wearing a very lingerie purple outfit, I am not turned on because she wore that every time. I get the fuzzy feeling that is very irritating. I mean, on what she's wearing is that even called clothes.

"Hi Soul-kun. Miss me?" She asked in her flirty voice, caressing my face.

I just drove faster to get away from her. I mean, I don't even consider her as my girlfriend. She always seduces me like I'm a toy. Jeez! I first stopped the car in front of the school to get her away off my car. I saw students all in amazement of my car and me. Off course I'm amazing.

I parked my car in the parking lot, and started walking inside the school yard. I saw a familiar blonde-haired girl looking in the announcement board. I looked at her from bottom to top.

She is wearing white boots, white summer dress, with a bolero her hair in her usual pigtails. But something in her eyes told me to come near her. When I looked at her torso she is… Flat as board, but her long legs really paid off. Blair may be attractive but she is beautiful.

I got back to reality when my friend Black star yelled my name.

"SOUL!" He yelled waving his hand.

"Black star!" I yelled back, giving him our usual high five.

When I turned around to face the announcement board she started walking with a black-haired girl inside the building.

MAKA'S POV

My friend Tsubaki keeps on teasing me I like Soul. Well, I'm just denying but I know I do like him.

"You like him" She keeps on saying, while I keep on denying.

"Tsubaki, I don't like him I just thought he's… Cute" I reasoned that I thought she would buy it.

"Maka, I am your friend but I don't believe you" Tsubaki disagreed.

"But Tsubaki, I said it I don't… Like… Soul… Eater… Got it?" I said calmly as I could I syllables shaking her shoulders.

"Who said who don't like me?" I heard the familiar voice from yesterday interrupted and I know he is behind me.

I blushed really red in embarrassment, it feels like I've been sucked in a black hole. I turned my head slowly, I smiled at him and spoke.

"Uh… Bye now!" I greeted.

Turning my friend around and pushing her shoulders while running.

I covered my friend's mouth with my hand. While we hid behind a wall I peeked if I can see any sign of him. I sigh in unison and let go of my friend.

"Why did you run when you saw him?" She asked smiling evilly.

Oh no… It's like I'm trapped with a whole behind me. There's no way out. When I am about to protest the bell rang. I am saved by the bell. I never knew I would be so happy I mean, my mom and I cry all the time. But now, I feel like… I'm complete.

"Tsubaki, what's your class?" I asked her.

"Social studies" She answered.

I gave her a disappointing look because mine is Math.

"Liz is such a cheater. She has a practice in volleyball" Tsubaki complained.

"It's okay. We'll get her in break time" I cheered.

"Okay. I'll see you later" She said waving goodbye.

I smiled at her and when I walked in the room there are no more chairs available except the chair beside… SOUL. My smile faded and I think my hands are getting sweaty.

I acted normal and just sat there. And he is talking with his friend facing the opposite direction. Good thing class is not starting in 15 minutes and so I texted Tsubaki.

"HELP ME!" I texted, gulping. I looked at him on the corner of my eyes and I could see him laughing about something.

"What is it?" She replied. Wow, that was fast.

"You idiot! Because of your teasing maybe now he thinks I like him" I replied.

Then his friend said good bye to Soul and exited the room. This leaves him sitting on the chair. Beside me, I could say he is bored. He is making beats by his fingers on his desk.

When the cheerleader yesterday sat on the chair beside him, she scooted her chair closer to him.

I started reading a book since, I bet he would notice me from before. Damn it, it was very embarrassing.

But from my point, I am listening in their conversation, I'm a gossip girl from some sort.

SOUL'S POV

Damn it! Is my "girlfriend" should seduce me like I'm her medicine? If I get mad, seriously… I'm going to let her taste her own medicine. I mean one minute she's with me and in an hour she's with me again.

Then she began to move her face closer to mine, why won't my body react? I clenched my teeth and I held my hands on her shoulders. I move her away from me.

"Soul? Do you want to do it after math?" She asked seducing me again.

"No. That's it! You know what? I don't even know how we dated. I mean, personally I don't know you. I just can't take this attitude of yours. Were true if you think I'm your boyfriend" I got mad giving her daggers of death glares.

She slapped me in front of many students, I knew it. I bet the whole school would talk about our "break-up". Finally, I said it. I just hater her so much. Good thing we "broke up".

I could see the shocked faces all around me. And when I turned myself to my left side I saw the girl before, she is stunned for a moment.

"I broke up with her. I really hate her" I started a conversation.

She just nodded in response and continued reading her book.

Then class started, our teacher is Ms. Marie. She has this eye patch on her left eye I think it's because of the car accident last year.

She is now blabbering an equation problem which is totally not my thing. I am not listening I'm just humming a song under my breath.

"Soul? Solve this equation" She said in front of me. I didn't quite hear what she said. So I stood and walked in front. She handed me her white-board marker. And I saw numbers and figures everywhere. My head is spinning. I am speechless.

"If no one would listen in my class, you'll need to solve these equations" She pointed in the board.

"Sorry, Miss I don't know the answer" I apologized, much to my shame.

"Okay. But next time you'll listen. Ms. Albarn please help Mr. Evans" She invited out the girl from before to help me.

I handed her the marker still not taking my eyes off her. She is answering the equation silently and very fast she did it in 2 minutes. I'm impressed I'm sure she's a smarty pants but not an annoying one on some sort.

She placed the marker on the teacher's table, while Ms. Marie checked her answer.

"Thank you Maka. Both of you please sit down" We both sat down.

But my eyes are glued to her. I bet I could use her for fun… I mean, I'll befriend her and I'll break her heart. It's nothing personal I'm doing this again just for fun, so that this whole Blair thing would be gone. And after her I'm done like nothing happened I thought.

Finally, the bell rang in time for the next class. She packed her things like she is in a rush and she exited the door.

"Wait" I ran after her.

She turned around and spoke.

"What?" She first started.

"Thank you for the equation earlier" I thanked. Nice move, this will go with the flow.

"No problem… But I really need to go" She said smiling sweetly and left.

MAKA'S POV

I walked faster than ever for my next class which is Computer together with Liz. Good.

I stepped inside the room and I saw Liz reserved a seat for me.

"Hi Maka… Here have a sit" She offered.

"Thank you" I thanked her.

"Do you have any gossips to tell?" She asked, combing her hair.

"Soul and Blair are through" I whispered.

"WHAT? SOU" I covered my hand on her mouth and silenced her. Because everyone are giving us a confused look.

"How the hell do you know?" She asked, turning her full attention back to me.

I told her everything and she is reacting in every sentence I say…

SOUL'S POV

Yes! The bell rang for break. I exited the room and I saw Black star waiting for me. So we walked inside the cafeteria and sat on the table since, we got food.

"I heard you and Blair are through" Black star started sipping his orange juice.

"Yeah… She annoys me" I told him.

"And your fan club is all cheering in glee you broke up with her. And your break up is big news. The whole school is talking about it" Black star explained.

"I know. That's why I'm using a girl to forget all this" I explained.

"Soul… I may be an idiot. But I can't just use a girl, what the hell are you planning?" He asked seriously.

"I'm planning on using… Her" I pointed out Maka laughing with her two friends on the other table.

"Soul, I thought your better than this? You've chosen a flat-chested girl?" Black star blurted out laughing.

"I thought she is the good example to be used, think about it… She's a smarty pants and if I date her, the Blair thing is gone, see?" I explained.

"But what if, the two of you are the ones being talked to?" He asked, damn it! Black star is so smart sometimes. I miss that BIG detail big time.

"That's my point. At least, she is the one receiving all my stress, because, the Soul fan club will attack her. If I date her smarty pants, that would be good. Soul is dating a smarty pants, they'll think of it as a positive way" I explained to him.

"Whatever. But if you got yourself in trouble, I'm out" Black star pointed.

MAKA'S POV

School ended and I am going to Tsubaki's house to review her, and we reached her house. It's in a medium size and she is living with her brother

"Mom, I'm home" Tsubaki called out in front of there gate.

A guy with black hair unlocked the gate and greeted the both of us.

"Nice meeting you, I'm Tsubaki's brother. Come in" He invited.

"Thank you" I thanked him.

After our snacks we went to her room, and started with simple ones for her to understand.

"Tsubaki, I want you to read page 211, and answer this review" I told her handing her a book and a review.

"Oh okay… But this could take a while" She said.

"I can wait" I said, but I didn't. I fell asleep.

"MAKA!" I heard someone yell.

"What? What?" I fell on her bed looking to Tsubaki.

"Here, I finished it" Tsubaki handed me her review, while I checked it. Not bad.

"Not bad, you scored 45 out of 80" I told her.

"It's not bad? It's horrible" Tsubaki complained.

"I'll teach you" I said, and then I started teaching her like I'm her tutor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if there are misspelled and errors in my story.**

**I'm really sorry if some does not make any sense**

**I'm so sorry for the late post, I got so much busy in school and in my house, sorry…**

**~Ivy**

Chapter 3: Teach me

MAKA'S POV

My god! I haven't slept well last night. I keep thinking of… You know who. So I walked inside the school yard looking like a spoiled bean. I mean my eye bags are hanging heavily on my cheeks. I saw Tsubaki sitting on a bench together with Liz so I greeted them.

"Good morning" I greeted yawning.

"Maka, good… Woah! You look horrible" Liz said pecking my cheek.

"Thanks" I thanked her sarcastically.

There I saw him walking with his guy friend, laughing again. But his laugh is very melodic and sweet.

I sat with Tsubaki and Liz while I sat on the middle, watching him.

Then again, I swear I saw him smile to me. I smile that is very sweet and inviting. I stared at him for a moment. And he continued walking with his friend inside the school.

"MAKA! MAKA!" I got back to reality when my ears begged to let me hear Liz.

"What? What?" I asked dumbstruck, I'm so stupid.

"Your books fell, you idiot" Liz told me.

When I looked down I saw my pile of science, math and social studies books, damn you Liz.

"Oh… Oh, sorry I wasn't paying attention" I apologized gathering my books.

"Not paying attention or paying attention to Soul?" Liz teased smirking.

I blushed red and didn't reply she is absolutely true. I can't nag at her she's wrong… Damn it, I'm so obvious.

"I knew it… I just knew it. What if you go and say hi" Liz tapped my shoulder.

Oh no, I don't like the sound of that…

"N-no Liz… I won't" I disagreed. But I really want to, hear his voice or hear his laugh. Or see his cute smile.

"Maka… If you won't, I'll kick you to him" Liz warned, sending me her devilish smile, which I hate.

"Liz, please" I begged Liz.

In the other hand, Tsubaki just smiled at me.

"Tsubaki, aren't you going to help me?" I asked Tsubaki standing up.

"Actually… I'm on Liz' side" Tsubaki smiled.

"God damn it! Fine… But I'll do it myself, got it?" I told them.

They both smiled in agreement, and we all headed inside the school.

Now we are separating. Tsubaki is Social studies, Liz is Science, while I'm Geography.

I sigh in disappointment and headed inside the room, when I saw it. I saw him there, but his friend is not with him. Good thing there's a chair far away from here and it's beside the window, I sat there and just stared outside waiting for class to start.

I heard someone cough, I did not mind and just continued staring through the window. Then he coughed again, but it is getting annoying since he keeps on coughing.

"Could you quiet down a bit?" I turned around to face him, and I saw Soul now beside me, Oh my god!

"Maka, right?" He first started, I nodded in agreement and waited for him to say something, since he started the conversation.

"Hey… I told you that you'll teach me to play volleyball right?" I think he invited did he invited me? I think I heard it.

"Uh… Y-yeah" I spoke still not aware that he invited me.

"Cool… Teach me after school?" He did invite me.

"Oh Sure" I agreed and smiled.

He returned back to his seat and I turned my attention back to the window and smiled…

Then class started, a young man stood in front of the class. He has red eyes and black hair with white highlights.

"Good morning class, my name is Azura. I'm Shinigami's brother and I'm your professor in Geography. So please get your book and read page 23-26, I'll be back to get something" He started and left the room.

While I followed him and red the book, but I could hear Soul sing, and he do have a voice. He has the voice of a man that a woman would want to hear everyday, I red and listened to him.

I could hear him sing a very sad song like a song when people die. But he's song was different it is low but it is touching as well.

My sweet listening ended when I heard our professor Azura now standing in front of me, handing a paper and I saw everyone looked at me suspiciously.

"Ms. Albarn, I expect you to pay more attention in my class" Professor Azura started, going back to his desk.

"Yes sir" I agreed, sighing.

And I swear I just saw Sol smirk at me. I really do, it's quite cool and devilish, I like it.

But I did not followed Professor Azura, instead words of Soul of inviting me earlier rang my head like he is my alarm clock.

When class ended, I hurriedly exited the room and I saw Liz waiting for me beside my locker. I opened my locker shaking.

"Maka, what's the hold up? You look like a vibrating rock" Liz started looking at me.

"I-I-I don't know what to do… Sho-should I? No- Wait… Liz I'll tell you" I think I was talking to myself while I was saying that.

I first grabbed Liz' shoulders and whispered her Soul's invitation.

Her eyes popped all around her cheeks and she grabbed me by my shoulder and pushed me inside the Ladies' comfort room.

"Maka! SOUL invited YOU! Isn't that great? Wait… I want you to make a move" Liz pointed out, putting a finger below her chin, thinking.

"WHAT? Liz, are you crazy? He just invited me, nothing special. So don't expect me running for him" I disagreed on her statement washing my hands.

"Okay fine" Liz sigh first in defeat and we headed outside the room.

SOUL'S POV

I am now fixing my cool hair with my wax inside the men's room, while my friend Black star is nagging about how weird my hair looks which annoys me a lot.

I should fix this and make my move on the bookworm…

"SOUL! You look like a squirrel" Black star pointed now rolling on the floor laughing.

"Will you knock the fuck up? I am trying to be cool for the bookworm" I blurted tossing my wax on his head.

Black star stood up just in time, my hair looked cooler than before.

We went outside and headed inside the cafeteria all the students' eyes are glued to the most popular guy in school which is me. I smirked and acted cool, I saw Maka chatting with Liz and Tsubaki facing her back in front of me. I was about to make my move when she laughed hard and her yogurt was tossed on my face.

The cafeteria was filled with silence and Maka stopped laughing, and when she turned around her eyes widen and she apologized.

"I'm so sorry… I didn't mean too… I don't know you're behind… I'm really sorry" She apologized getting a tissue and she stood in front of me wiping the yogurt away.

"No… No… It's alright" I acted cool getting more tissues to wipe my face.

The crowd returned to their business while Maka stopped wiping my face and pulled her 2 friends by their hands to leave.

"Hey… I didn't ask you all to leave… All I want is to eat lunch with the three of you" I said smoothly.

She returned the hands of her friends and sat back on her seat.

MAKA'S POV

"So what's you're names?" Soul first started, seating beside me. I could feel my heart beating so fast.

"I'm Tsubaki and this is Liz" Tsubaki introduced her and Liz.

Then we all started talking and laughing, good thing I did not got nervous. Phew!

After school, Liz keeps on giving me tips to win "his" heart, but I won't listen. My friend Tsubaki hid under the bushes since she doesn't play volleyball, while I need to get change for volleyball practice with Liz and her team so that I can be in the team.

"Liz, I forgot… I'll go change, you wait here" I said walking away.

I went inside the shower area where my P.E locker is placed, and when I saw my red sports shorts and white t-shirt… It's all cut into pieces and I saw Soul's ex leaning on a locker and a scissors on her hands.

"Poor you… You don't have clothes for volleyball practice with SOUL" She said in an annoying voice, which streaks of tears welled down my face.

"W-why did you do this?" I asked her holding my grip tighter on my wrecked clothes.

"Isn't it obvious? SOUL is MINE!" She yelled at me.

I began shaking furiously and I cried again in fear…

I cried on Liz' shoulder hugging her, letting all my anger and fear out… I'm crying because I'm mad at her.

"Maka, what happened?" Liz asked me, rubbing my back.

"B-blair! She wrecked my clothes" I explained still crying.

Then Liz is like whispering my explanation on someone behind me. And then I heard a familiar groan from Soul.

When I turned around I saw Soul running…

"Soul! Wait! D-don't stop her…" I yelled still crying.

"I won't let her see you cry" He yelled and ran again, I blushed really red and I'm very touched on what he said.

After about 10 minutes Soul got back with a new pair of clothes?

"Here" He said panting heavily, giving me a new set of clothes.

I cried again hugging him…

I knew he was shocked and did not move, I let go of the hug…

"S-sorry… Thank you so much" I said again.

"Don't mention it… But you need to change to teach me" He said, smiling sweetly.

I nodded in response and changed the red sports shorts, white t-shirt, rubber shoes and my hair in a ponytail.

SOUL'S POV

She ran back wearing the new pair of clothes, I could tell she looks pretty even though she is… You know flat…

Then, it hit me… I don't know what's happening to me, I mean… My cheeks feel hot and I got nervous all of a sudden. What the? Probably because I got tired of yelling at Blair.

I first watch them play, it's Liz VS. Maka…

I sat beside the tree leaning on it, good thing there's a volleyball court in front of the tree.

Maka hit the ball like she's a professional… She is. But Liz hit it and reached the ball near the net upwards, Maka jumped in front of the net and with full forced hit the ball by her right hand, I could feel something in my nose would drop, because I could see her slim stomach that a man would die for.

Then Liz didn't hit the ball… It touched the ground with speed and strength.

"WOW! I never knew a bookworm could play volleyball like that!" I said impressed, while Maka smiled sweetly at me.

"I'll teach you first how to serve" She said twisting the ball on her index finger.

I nodded in response still can't get over how amazing she could play.

She gave me another ball…

"First you hold the ball like this… You make your hands into fists and hit the ball with force, but don't hit it too hard or your ball will be outside the court" She said hitting the ball and it touched the ground inside the court.

I did as she told and after 7 consecutive failures I did it. Finally! I never knew playing volleyball would be so hard.

After 45 minutes of teaching me how to play, we lie on the grass beside the tree panting.

"Iw-w-w-ill never train like that again" I started a conversation looking at her, but I saw her asleep.

Wow! She fell asleep so fast, I looked at her face and it made me smile for some reason…


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Reviews please? ^_^**

**Hey… I post a chapter really often… Im really sorry… I just can't keep up even if its vacation… So to make it up to you, I'll make the chapters a bit shorter, cause… Well… It took me days to build one chapter since I have work in my house… Sorry…. **

**~Ivy**

Chapter 4: I never knew…

SOUL'S POV

Things turned out good for me and Maka we became best friends after a fact of 5 months but the longer I stay to her the longer my guilt to use her affects me. But I just can't bring myself to ask her out… I don't know why… So now, is the birthday of the principal grim ripper to be led by inside the function room. I am wearing a black tuxedo on, finding my best friend Maka anywhere inside.

When I laid an eye in front of the doors I saw Maka wearing a red balloon dress above her knees, her hair down with a bit of make-up. The guys are glued to her well… I guess me too. When she got near me every second, I feel a bit nervous and sweaty I have no idea why.

"Hi" She first started with her smile.

"Hey" I greeted her, not taking my eyes off her.

I got this feeling, I began to get very nervous my heart beats so fast and loud, I wonder if Maka could hear it. I hope not…

When I hear the music to begun a bit slow. I looked straight into her eyes, I bowed and extended my hand she touched my hand in agreement, and I led her on the middle of the function room.

I placed my right hand on her waist the other on her hand, she placed her left hand on my right hand, and the other on my shoulder.

We began dancing like natural… Girls are all in awe and want to be like Maka right now…

I turned her around, and she placed her hand on mine, her back resting my chest.

Then, I recalled all the good timed we have been together, the time we played volleyball, the time we ate ice cream with Liz and Tsubaki, the time we always ate lunch together. The time she cried and the time she got angry. All of those times keep on ringing my head, and each moment makes my guilt longer.

"Maka… I… I have to go" I said turning her around and I left her, I exited the function room and climbed up the stairs to the main balcony.

"What is happening to me? Soul… You are already close to get her" I scolded myself cupping my face with my hands.

My mind pictured her smiling again…

"I can't… I cannot do it" I told my self, realizing I cannot use her to make people forget Blair.

"I'm such a total idiot… I can't break her heart… I-I… I can't" I told myself once more.

Time passed and I haven't left the balcony, I heard foot steps behind me and the familiar voice of my friend Black star.

"Hey" He first started, going beside me.

"Hey" I said looking at him.

"Why did you left inside?" He asked looking at the view of the city.

"I just… I… Black star, could I ask you something?" I asked him looking a bit concern for myself.

"Sure thing, dude" He said looking at me.

"Have you ever experience getting nervous, your cheeks all hot, and your hands are sweating like water for someone?" I asked him.

He let out a loud laughter rolling himself on the floor, I don't know why he is laughing I'm rather confused.

"Dude… All of what you said is falling in love… Did you find your love bird?" He mocked, but that hit me… He kept on blabbering but I just thought of what he said.

"Uh… Black star… I… I better go. My brother told me to go home early" I excused.

"Sure thing" He said, while I left him.

I hurried down stairs when I saw Maka heading outside.

"Maka?" I first started getting near her.

"Oh Hi Soul" She greeted me with her very cute smile.

"Are you leaving?" I asked her, and then my tension rapidly increase, curse you hormones.

"Yeah I am… I'm not into parties and stuff" She answered.

"Oh… Me too, Can I take you home?" I asked waiting yes for an answer.

"Sure thing" She happily answered.

We walked outside the doors and headed in the parking lot where my car is parked.

I caught sight of my red sports car, so we got near it. I opened the car door for her as a gentleman while I sat beside her. I turned the engine and it turned into life.

We made it to her home but when I was about to open the car door for her she is asleep, like a silent and innocent angel…

I woke her up to tell her she's home.

"Oh… Thank you Soul" She thanked me, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

She got in her house while I drove as fast as I could as soon as I lost sight of the house.

Then the words of Black star rang on my head.

"I can't be… I can't be… No… I only wanted to use her… I never wanted to be in love" I told myself.

I got back in my house, parked the car, changed clothes and now I'm in bed thinking.

"Why didn't I notice this?" I told myself.

"I mean… I know already she likes me back, but I just can't continue my plan. If I asked her out, all this guilt will torture me… Unless" I thought of an idea but it's hard for me to do this.

"I ignore her… Then, I won't break her… At least it doesn't hurt more if I did this, than to break her heart, right?" I said talking to myself, I'm insane.

I'm totally freakin out… And my eyes won't shut down, so… I stepped in my balcony, looking at the view of the city.

"How would I? We've been best friends for long, and I'm just going to ditch her?" I nagged myself.

After 3 hours of thinking and stressing I made up my mind to go down stairs and just watch T.V.

I opened the T.V. and sat on our cream colored couch, when I heard someone spoke.

"You're early… Are you feeling okay or something?" My older brother Wes asked going down stairs to join me.

"I… I… Wes, have you been in love?" I asked him.

He let out a joyous laughter and finally spoke.

"No… Why? Are you?" He mocked me elbowing.

"N-no… My friend is" I lied.

"Oh… Why are you asking?" He asked me.

So I told him everything.

"What the? I guess… You're friend is a total idiot and an asshole for planning to use a girl. I guess, you're friend must ignore her even if it hurts than to ask her out then surely will break her heart, right?" He gave an advice smiling.

I nodded in response and thought of it once more.

"Well Kid… I better go to sleep, I have a recital tomorrow" He stood up and messed my hair.

"Okay… Good night" I told him.

"You too kid" He told me going upstairs.

I sigh and changed the channel… So I end up watching "When in Rome".

And in all the girls in the show I saw Maka… I mean everything.

I turned it off and went back upstairs…

"I'll ignore her… I can do it" I told myself determined.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello… Uhm… I guess I lost a lot of readers in this fan fic for not posting a chapter earlier…**

**I'm sorry **

**~Ivy**

Chapter 5: New found girlfriend?

SOUL'S POV

Okay… So today is a new day… I ignore her nothing will happen… It's like she doesn't exist. Focus, focus, focus…

I heard my mind cheering me.

When my alarm clock start beeping…

I slowly rise up to bed and snoozed my alarm clock, I get my clothes and headed inside my bathroom.

MAKA'S POV

Maka today is the day… Today is the day… You'll confess to Soul Eater Evans…

I heard my mind and rise up in my bed.

Then I remembered what Tsubaki and Liz told me…

Flashback

In time for the grim ripper's party (the part where Soul went to the balcony)

I went back to my table with Liz and Tsubaki, they are both looking at me… I think they're excited for some reason…

"So… Have you told him yet?" Liz asked excited.

"What do you mean?" I asked dumbstruck.

They both sweat-dropped and look at each other and then back to me.

"What?" I asked again.

"Maka… Honey… You and Soul are always together and well… He is your best friend now… And I think it's the right time to tell him that you… You know" Liz explained.

"B-b-but… What if he says no or something?" I told them.

"Maka… It doesn't manner if he says no… It matters that he knows your feelings, go on… Or someone might get him not you" Tsubaki interfered raising her fist cheering.

End of flashback

"I can do this!" I raised my fists in the air giving myself a determined look.

I placed my clothes on my bed and headed to my bathroom.

SOUL'S POV

I opened the door and started dressing myself. When I heard my phone ring… I flipped it open and saw Maka's name on it… It's a text message from her… Damn it… Bad timing.

_Hey Soul… There's something I need to tell you…_

_Please meet me at the volleyball court this morning…_

I sigh and didn't reply back, when I saw another text message coming from my best friend Black star.

_Soul… Don't meet Maka at the volleyball court… She's confessing…_

My eyes began to widen and I told Black star everything… And I told him to cover up for me for my plan.

Flashback

Midnight (the time Soul can't go to sleep)

I need to tell someone about this, so that I can have a cover… I told myself and tried finding someone in my contacts…

"Liz… She's a total gossip girl no way" I told myself.

"Tsubaki… She's close to Maka… Too close"

After about 50 contacts I finally made up my mind to trust the fuck up by my friend Black star… I don't want to slip my chance so he's the only one I could trust… Damn you.

"Hey Black star… Are you up? If so… I really need to talk to you… Hurry back… Soul" I sent him a voice mail.

I walked back and forth in my bedroom waiting for Black star, when finally after 2 hours of hell in waiting Black star called me.

"Hey Soul… Whatcha need?" He asked me.

"Black star… You need to shut your big mouth and never tell anyone about this. Do you understand? If you told someone I'll fuckin cut your balls when you wake up, got it?" I told him coldy.

"Soul… That won't scare me… But… I could help you… Only if you give me 2000 yen" He told me… Damn it… I knew he always wanted another favor.

I sigh first before answering…

"I can't believe I'm doing this… But okay… Okay so here's the thing… You remember the time when I told you that I'll use Maka to let everyone forget Blair… Well… I think I'm in bad luck like in Vegas… You see… I… Uh…" I can't bring myself to tell him but he continues.

"You love her… Don't you?"

"Black star… How do you know?" I asked him wide-eyed.

"Well… Soul are you stupid or something? It's pretty obvious" Black star mocked.

"Okay… Don't let anyone know or I swear I'll do cut your balls… Anyway… I need you to cover me… Like follow her or something let me know if it involves me or something like that… Got it?" I told him.

"Sure thing" He agreed, and hangs up.

End of flashback

I better think of a plan fast… I walked again back and forth dressing my polo…

When I thought of a perfect plan… But this will surely hurt Maka… I'm really sorry, but it's the only way to stop you from confessing… I'm so sorry" I apologized even if I'm not with her just yet.

I called Jaquiline in my phone… Well… She is the girl I saved from guys who will rape her… She is in a club when she is now running from 3 guys and I happen to be going inside the club, but there's something wrong about them so I punched the 3 guys and knocked them dead. I treat her as my sister though…

"Oh Hey Soul… I haven't heard your voice since you saved me, what's up?" She first started.

"Hey Jaqui… Remember the time you told me that you owe me? Listen… I need you to pretend as my girlfriend uhm… Just today" I told her straight, well… Time is running.

"But… Why would I do that?" She asked.

I sigh first and told her everything. A lot of people are knowing my secret…

"You and me need to lie so that you won't break a heart of a girl you love?" She asked. And I don't like the sound of that too.

"Well… If you put it in that way… Err… Yeah" I answered.

"Okay. But only for this day and because I owe you" Jaquiline agreed, I sigh in unison.

"Great… I'll pick you up right now" I told her.

"And… I can plan this all acting out" She said.

"Okay… You're the actress" I told her.

After about 20 minutes I reached her house, and I saw her wearing a black dress her hair down…

She got inside my car while I drove for school.

"So… You texted her yet?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked back still focused on the road.

"You need to send her a message that you're excited that I am now your girlfriend… Let's pretend you have been asking me out to be your girl and I said yes, okay?" She told me the plan.

"Okay… You send her" I gave her my phone, while she texted Maka.

MAKA'S POV

Me, Tsubaki and Liz are walking outside the school yard waiting for Soul, when I received a text message from him.

"Oh my god… He send me a message" I told the 2 excited.

"Well… Go on and read it" Liz excitedly said.

I nodded and opened the message, and the words I never want to hear came.

_Hi Maka! I have great news for you!_

_You see… I have been asking Jaquiline out for months and she said yes!_

_I'm so happy! I am now her boyfriend… So… What are you going to tell me?_

I dropped my cell phone my eyes began watering, and then it poured streaks of pain.

Tsubaki picked it up while Liz red with Tsubaki.

I ran as fast as possible to them and in the end got stuck behind the basketball court crying.

"In this day I'll confess… This day… This is my time… And all I get is a good announcement?" I yelled.

"I guess I don't have to waste my time for Soul… Never mind" I told myself once more, wiping my tears away and standing up to meet up my friends.

SOUL'S POV

I parked my car and held Jaquiline's hand so that it's believable… Then, I caught sight of Maka she is smiling… What? But I need to act cool, and introduce my all so called "girlfriend".

"Hi guys" I greeted the 3, like I'm excited (part of the plan)

"Hey Soul… I hate to interrupt but… Who's this?" Liz pointed Jaquiline out.

"Oh… Right… She is" I was cut off by Maka.

"Jaquiline" She said… Then all was silent when I got confused because she smiled.

"Oh… Hi Jaquiline. I'm Maka… Soul told me earlier about you… Nice to meet you" She extended her hand out for Jaquiline to shake.

"Nice to meet you too" Jaquiline greeted back shaking her hand on Maka. Wow… She's good in acting.

"Oh… Will you look at the time… I better go back to the library and return this book… B-bye" Maka first looked at her wrist watch and hurried running.

_I'm so sorry… I really am _I apologized in my mind.

"Nice meeting you Jaquiline… But we better follow Maka" Tsubaki smiled and pulled Liz' wrist.

"Okay" I answered really concered.

"Hey… Soul… Are you sure we better do this?" Jaquiline whispered.

"We need too" I whispered back.

MAKA'S POV

I sat on the alley beside the library crying…

"Maka! We have been looking all over for you" Liz ran to me with Tsubaki behind her.

"L-Liz… I'm sorry… I think I can't tell him what my feeling are… He is very happy with Jaquiline and I might ruin there relationship just because of me" I explained and tears of pain keep on welding down my face.

"Maka… You're right… I think it's the right time to let him go" Liz whispered on my ear.

I can't believe I'm doing this… But she's right.

I nodded while they both reach there hands out for me to reach.

"I mean… Soul is not the man on earth right?" Liz mocked.

While I smiled… But it is the time to let him go… He's happy with someone.

But then again… I saw Soul giving Jaquiline a kiss on the cheek… I stopped on my tracks and both Liz and Tsubaki are worried for me… And I can't stand them being too worried so I have to accept the fact that… Soul's in love with someone… I smiled to them and got near to the happy couple.

"Soul… C-c-congratulations" I greeted extending my hand out.

"Uh… Thank you" He thanked me shaking my hand.

"So let's go to school?" I asked them.

They both nodded. But Jaquiline is on the other section but that's okay…

As long as he's happy… I'll give up… That's it…


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello… And enjoy ^^**

**~Ivy**

Chapter 6: Shoot from the heart

MAKA'S POV

Soul and I have the same class this morning, so we are now heading in Room 104 for our class Science.

"So uh… Glad Jaquiline and you are… In love" I first started a painful conversation and I'm trying the best I can to hold back my pain in the middle of my heart.

"Oh… Yeah… So… How about you? Do you have someone special?" He asked his crimson eyes deeply penetrated on me waiting for an answer.

I removed my gaze to him and walked a bit ahead of him so that he won't see me cry…

"N-no… I d-don't really have time for those k-kind of things" I lied and I felt a short streak of tear fell down on my face and it's like my diamond glass has been shattered to pieces.

"Oh" Was his only reaction and then silence again took over the aura.

"Soul… You can go inside the room I have to use the comfort room" I told him not looking to him.

"Okay" He agreed and headed inside the room.

I ran as fast as I could in the comfort room and good thing no one is there. I checked myself on the mirror. And I could see my face which is very messy and with one emotion fixing it "HEART BROKEN".

Then the pain dilemma of tears took over and each tear causes all the broken pieces of my diamond glass…

"Soul… Maka… You're so stupid… Soul wouldn't like a bookworm like me" I scolded myself still crying.

I washed my face with the cold water in front of the mirror and fixed myself out.

I exited the comfort room and headed inside the class… And… I can't even look at Soul in the eye because it causes me so much pain…

I can't go on and pretend "Congratulations Soul"…

Then I realize… I have to tell him even if it tears him… I just want to let him know how I feel. And it's like I'm not generous and like he's only mine… Soul is Jaquiline's.

"Soul… I have to tell you something" I told him standing in front of him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Come with me" I told me holding his arm and going outside the room.

We went outside the school and behind our building… I gave myself a determined look and faced him.

"Soul… I know you have Jaquiline with you… But I just can't hide this anymore! Soul I…" I stopped mid sentenced when Soul placed his cold hands on my shoulders.

"Maka… Please… Don't waste your last breathe on me… It would be worthless" He told me not letting go of his hands.

I gasped in shock and looked at him, it's like a dagger hit the center of my heart…

"Soul… Look at me" I told him cupping my hands on his face to turn his face on me, but he shrugged my hands off.

"Maka… I don't like you… I'm sorry…" He walked out and stopped on his tracks.

"And please… Stop wasting your time on me… It will all be wasted" He said and left me there heart broken…

I sat on my position and I couldn't stop from crying all of his painful words strike like lightning in my heart… All of what he said… All of it…

SOUL'S POV

Even though class started I can't ring my face in the room because it's tearing… I did what I wanted and a galloon of guilt keeps on splashing me on my brain and in my heart…

I went inside the men's room and splashed my face with cold water…

I run my fingers on my hair and all of what I said painfully shoots my heart…

I exited the men's room when I bumped on Maka, we froze in our position but she… She ignored me and went inside the room.

_Soul you're an asshole… I don't need to ignore her… She's ignoring ME._ I scolded myself in my mind.

I then went inside the room and I saw Maka reading a book, since I sit beside her… I sit there… Ignoring her too…

Finally, class ended and I saw Black star waiting for me…

"Hey Soul" He greeted.

I only ignored him and went inside the cafeteria…

I saw Maka with her friends, and I can tell they are now ignoring me…

I sigh first and picked up a tray and some food, I passed their table and sat on the other table beside them. I saw Liz' shocked face together with Tsubaki then I know they asked Maka about it.

But I don't need to care anymore… I continued eating while Black star keep on blabbering…

MAKA'S POV

I know that Liz is going to ask about it so I prepared to answer it…

"Hey Maka… Didn't Soul saw us? He's being an asshole and completely ignored us!" Liz yelled a bit and gave Soul daggers of glares.

"Liz… It's not his fault his ignoring us… It's mine… If I didn't continue to start confessing none of this wouldn't have happened… I mean, he already had a girlfriend and I started to confess to him… I'm such an asshole… Maka, why are you so damn stupid?" I explained sobbing bit by bit.

Both Liz and Tsubaki patted my back to make me feel better… After lunch I stood up together with Liz and Tsubaki then Soul passed through without even looking at me, like I'm a complete stranger…

I know what I need to do… I better apologize before he thinks I don't exist, I walked passed him and said sorry but he passed through me again… I held his wrist, but he jerked his hand off… So I held it tighter…

"Soul… Listen to me… I'm sorry if ever I said about what I felt and you have a girlfriend… I'm really sorry… It's just… I can't help myself" When he tried to struggle from my grips until I let go.

"Maka… I told you before… Don't waste you're last breathe on me because it's totally useless" His words keep shooting on my heart but it makes me so angry hearing those words again.

I slapped him hard on his face and some students keep on staring, I send him a glare and finally spoke…

"You idiot! You already said that! But I fully understand you need you're fucking space! All I wanted is to apologize for what I've freaking done! And all I get is ignorance from my old best friend! Oh wait… I forgot! From an old stranger! If that's the way you want to play it! Then fine! Fucking asshole!" I yelled out loud and walked out of the circle.

Tsubaki and Liz followed me and I know they are worried for me… Because, I keep on mumbling how stupid he is.

_Fine… If you want space I'll give your fucking space to you…_ I told myself.

All my love for him was formed from hatred.

_You think you can always be charming to me! No way! I promise I will forget you and I will never love you again! _I yelled out loud in my mind.

I reached the school yards and continued walking home while my 2 friends are I know they're worried.

"Maka! School isn't finish!" Liz yelled out.

"I don't fucking care! Leave me alone!" I yelled out still walking away from the school.

NEXT DAY

SOUL'S POV

Class already started and I noticed that Maka isn't around the classroom, when I saw our adviser come near his desk and has a letter with him, I wonder what would it be. And he is sad…

"G-good morning class" He greeted but it isn't good for him, what is it about anyway?

"Our 1st honor Maka Albarn had moved in with his father to U.S.A and she currently transferred to Harvard university due to her test in Harvard she passed and she is automatically 1st year college" Our adviser announced.

I was so shocked yet so sad on hearing that… I think I'm gonna tear myself so I put on my sunglasses so that no one could see my eyes are red and sad…

On my back I saw Tsubaki crying and Liz sobbing… The classroom was very silent and I just lost the girl I love…

It's the hell my fault, why did I think of using her in the first place? And I never knew I would be in love for someone who is my type but in the opposite way…

In the basketball practice I can't focus enough to shoot the ball in the ring and I know Black star is worried for me.

"All right break time boys… As for you Soul, I have to talk to you" Our couch Sid told me.

We went outside the court while I am wiping my sweat out…

"Soul… You can't focus right, is there something wrong?" Couch Sid asked me.

"N-nothing couch… Nothing" I reasoned but he didn't buy it.

"Soul… You don't have to lie from your couch" Couch said mocking me.

I sigh first but he spoke.

"Alright… I'll guess" Couch said.

"Is it about a girl?" Couch asked is he cursed or something, he guessed it right.

I looked away and he laughed so hard.

"Soul! In years here in this school you fell in love for someone, tell me who is it?" Couch slapped my back.

"Uh… I won't tell you" I crossed my arms when whispered Maka's name on my ear.

I got stunned and obviously he smirked at me and knew that she is it.

"I knew it… I just knew it… Haha!" He mocked me again.

I just grinned a bit and turned back on my emo self.

"What happened? Oh right… She moved in to U.S.A… Soul… If it's your fault she'll forgive you but it takes time" Couch Sid told me while he walked off me.

"And Soul… You have to stop it… She'll fine someone in there… Open your eyes there are more woman you can see and not just her" Couch Sid said and walked away.

Then it hit me… he is right I better move on so that I won't get hurt…


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY! Hey! Here's the next chapter… Enjoy!**

**Don't stop reading this story**

**~Ivy**

Chapter 7: A new beginning?

SOUL'S POV

It has been 5 years ever since Maka left to study in Harvard University. And now I am managing the music company my brother had left me because he has a lot of business and went back to Canada to work… So now, here I am sitting in my office chair writing some paper works, and waiting for the applicants interviews on becoming my secretary because my secretary before kind of seduced me for some sort, so I fired her… And not a less I never thought of Maka ever since Coach Sid told me to move on…

"Mr. Evans please check the applications of each applicants here" My co-worker told me handing me some folders.

I nodded while she closed my door.

"Let's see here… Hmmm… Tsugumi Harudori… Cool… She's a graduate from Japanese State University… What the heck? She's a… GAY?... No! No gays allowed in my company" I told myself stamping a red "Rejected" sign in her folder and writing my excuse.

The 2nd folder is…

"Meme Tatane… On the age of 17… How is she going to work as my secretary if she's too young, no" I told myself once more and stamped her folder.

The 3rd is…

"Anya Hepburn… Age is 24, same age with me… A graduate of The Washington D.C. University… Interesting… I think I'm going to interview her" I said and separated her folder to the 2 rejected ones.

And I have the last one, I froze my eyes looking on the folder and I saw Maka Albarn name on it.

My eyes are completely wide and I saw a picture of her she has grown and… Her hair it isn't in pigtails anymore… Her hair is down.

"Five years she moved away… And now, she-she-she came back" I said to myself my eyes are still wide and she graduated happily in Harvard" I whispered and I felt the pain again coming back taking over me.

I sigh and I know that I need her in my company she graduated in Harvard, but I am working with her only as my secretary… Or is it really her?

I got interrupted by my co-worker again and she told me that the 2 girls are now heading in my office for the interview.

My eyes widen in shock of what my co-worker told me.

"Sir?... Sir?... Sir?" I got back to reality when my co-worker told me that Anya will be heading right away.

"Okay… Okay" I agreed when the co-worker left and Anya proceeded.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Evans" She greeted bowing in respect.

"Good morning, Ms. Hepburn" I greeted back.

"So… Let's starts the interview… Do you know about accounting and business ad?" I asked her looking on her folder re-reading her background.

"Yes Sr. Evans… I've studied them for 2 years and with 5 units each" She answered.

I'm impressed and nodded…

"Impressive… Have you ever qualified to a business conference before?" I asked her now looking at her.

I think she just blushed for some reason and I don't like it.

"Y-y-yeah" She turned out nervous and stuttered.

"Ms. Anya, why are you stuttering?" I asked her still looking at her.

"It's just… I don't get comfortable with stares and with your eyes" She answered looking away.

"Ms. Anya I do not allow an applicant to be my secretary who has a very high sensitivity even by just looking in the eye… If you are that sensitive I have to say sorry you didn't qualify to become my secretary" I said giving her the folder.

I know she sigh and had a disappointing look but that's how I look for the perfect worker to make my company the best ever.

"Sr. Evans, Ms. Albarn is now heading in your office" the co-worker told me in my ear transaction.

My eyes are wide when she is a few meters away my heart is beating so fast, I'm sweating like a sinner, and BAM!

She entered my office completely different, she is wearing a white polo, the sleeves half her arms. Skirt above her knees, her hair down, and her body is curvier she is wearing heels, and she isn't flat anymore… Heck, what? Like the size of Tsubaki but I think a bit bigger.

When I looked at her she is shocked too and froze in her position.

I finally spoke when I came back to reality.

"P-please sit down" I offered not taking my eyes off her.

She sat on the seat but still shocked.

"Ma-Maka? I-I-Is that really you?" I asked trying to reach my hand to touch her face.

"Uhm… Yeah… I didn't know you own this" She stopped mid sentence because I hugged her tight I missed her a lot.

"Maka… I missed you a lot" I whispered letting go of the hug.

"Y-yeah… So… Let's start the interview?" She changed the subject instantly.

"Maka… Listen, I'm really sorry if" I stopped when she interrupted.

"It-it's nothing… It was before… I care about today" She smiled so sweetly, I missed that smile ever since we were 4th year.

"Oh… So… Yeah… I can see you have been qualified a lot to become my secretary since you've graduated in Harvard University" I started but it's like she is not the Maka I know before.

"Yeah… I know all the business ads and accounting in advance of all that" She said.

"Maka… Do you really want to work here?" I asked her looking straight to her eyes.

"Yes… I always wanted to work in a music company after I graduate in Harvard University, and I didn't know you own it" She answered.

"I'm asking if it's okay working with me." I asked straight.

"Yes… Why not? Aren't we best friends before?" She smiled.

"Y-yeah… Before" I said and another huge wave of guilt came across.

"Mr. Evans… It is the past… We can still be best friends, right?" She gave her sweet smile again patting my shoulder.

"Maka… Are you sure?" I asked once more.

"Mr. Evans… I'm sure" She smiled and gave herself a thumbs-up.

I'm wrong she is still the childish Maka I have known before.

I chuckled and she giggled.

"So… Do you have someone special?" I mocked but she answered it. And I felt my heart sink from a very deep hole.

"Yeah… He is Kid… I met him in U.S.A" She answered.

I turned my chair around so that he won't see my heartbroken face.

My excited face turned into a heartbroken one…

"Oh… That's goof for you" I said even though it tears me apart.

"Thank you" Was the only thing she said.

"Maka… You are now hired as my secretary and I have to work on some paper works, you can go in you're office beside my room" I told her so that I could be alone in my heartbroken self.

"Oh… Thank you so much!" She yelled happily when I turned around she jumped on me and I felt the warm hug that I haven't felt before.

She knelt and hugged me tight saying thank you all over and over.

I hugged her back and I felt this very wonderful I closed my eyes and I wish we had stayed like this forever…

When we realize we froze in our position she was the first one to let go and then me, we both stared in each other's eyes when she spoke.

"Right… I better go to my office! Bye bye" She said like a little girl and exited my office.

"That's it… I lost her… It-it's over" I told myself cupping my face with my hands, when in an instant lightning…

Then, I remembered what Coach Sid told me after graduation.

FLASHBACK

The time after the graduation

I was going to my car when a hand grabbed my shoulder, I turned around and saw Coach.

"Congratulations, here… A gift for you're graduation" He handed me the beer.

"Thanks" I thanked him and opened the beer.

"Soul… Before Maka was here you're a total playboy… You even made Blair be you're girl… But when she arrived the only thing in your eyes is Maka… And when she left, you never had a girl with you… You can't move on, are you?" He said.

"Y-yes… It's very hard for me to forget her and you know that" I said.

"Soul… I never said that you need to forget her, I said you can open your eyes to see someone else… But if you ever saw her with someone else and you still love her… You have to pick you're game" He said.

End of flashback

That advice totally hit me…

"I got to pick my game" I told myself thinking.

I exited my office and into hers.

"Do you need something?" She asked looking at me.

"Yes… I have a project for you" I said.

We both went back to my office and I gave her a hearing transaction and I told her a project.

"I need you to estimate the basis of this company… But I have the files in my house… So… I'll just meet you in the Le Bonjour restaurant to give you the files" I explained.

"Then, why don't we pick it up in you're house?" She asked, damn it! I never thought of that.

"Because… I'll be hungry" I reasoned.

"Oh… I get it. Because, do you have your someone special in your house, is it?" She mocked.

"I never had someone special with me" I seriously answered.

"But… Did you ever love someone?" She asked.

"I did" I answered straight.

"Enough of that… I'll meet you in the restaurant tomorrow at 7 PM" I said.

"Okay" She answered.

"And… Wear formal they don't accept regular clothing" I told once more.

"Wait… Is it a date? Have you forgot I am with Kid now" She explained.

Even thought it is very painful to hear I have to cheer myself up.

"What? No… It's a friendship-secretary-boss-thing" I reasoned.

"Okay" She said.

She exited my office while I smiled in glee.

"Kid… I won't loose to you" I said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello… I am really glad this is more successful than my first fan fic!**

**Thank you and enjoy!**

**~Ivy**

Chapter 8: Meet my guy

SOUL'S POV

What a great start for me and Maka… After work we had coffee and we did chat… But the bad side for me she keeps talking on his guy Kid… Like… "Kid is so romantic, he planned to give me flowers and we rode on both and candles everywhere"… Please, is that the best his "boyfriend" can do? I can do better watch me Kid…

Whenever I hear his name escape Maka's lips I wanted to cut him in a chainsaw… And now here I am fixing myself for the dinner with Maka I'm going to make this the best night of her life…

"Hmmm… Perfume" I said picking the most expensive I both from U.S.A …

I buttoned my white polo and put on my black blazer and pants…

I walked in the parking lot and unlocked my car I drove to go to the restaurant when I saw a flower stand on the side of the road, I stopped and saw my… best friend Black star?

"Black star? Is that you?" I yelled out loud.

"Oh no… What the fuck? SOUL?" He yelled back, and he is still his usual loud self.

We did our cool hand shake and when he spoke

"Wow! Soul! You're a big time" He yelled shaking my shoulders.

"So… Do you have plans besides standing and selling flowers?" I mocked then laughed so hard.

He gave me a look that says "Whatever" in it

"Sorry… Sorry… I just want to buy 1 rose" I said.

"1 yen" He said bored.

I gave him the money and he gave me the rose…

"Black star, I'll ask you as many questions as possible but I need to go, so here's my number" I said and gave him my calling card and put the rose on my blazer.

I parked my car and headed inside but wait… I saw a black-haired dude beside Maka, I froze in my position and my veins are twitching so I went near them and Maka smiled at me

"Hey Soul… This is my um… My boyfriend Kid" She introduced.

I didn't took my eyes of his guy and I am still glaring at him.

"Great" I mumbled.

"And Kid… This is Soul… My… Boss" She introduced back.

We are now having a glaring contest so I first started to talk.

"Nice to meet you, Kid" I said and extended my hand.

"You too, Soul" He said back and shook my hand.

I held my grip harder and he did too. So we are now gripping at each other's hands but I know I did won because he shook his hand of mine, and that made me smirk.

We all sat down and Maka on the middle but I keep on looking on him and I see nothing special on him. I mean, I am more handsome than him, right?

"So Soul… Did you get the files?" She asked eating.

"Yes… Here it is… And I want you to estimate the basis of my ads to this ads" I handed the files and my ads and the other ads to her.

"So… Maka, what is the job of your boyfriend?" I asked her giving him my death glare.

"He is" She got interrupted because Kid answered for her.

"Oh… I am the owner of this restaurant and some other restaurants in France, what about you? Is your business only applicable here in Japan?" He said glaring back at me.

"Actually… I am the boss of the music company in U.S.A "MW USA" and I am the business consultant in the music company "France Au" in Paris, why did you ask?" I asked back gritting my teeth.

Good thing Maka is looking on the files…

"I don't know… If you are the same level as me" He said

"Kid! You hell stop it! He is my boss, be kind" Maka scolded his boy like a puppy.

I smirked at him while me and Maka are now discussing the project…

"Maka… I'll be heading home early, I'm kind of tired" He said but that made me happy inside, although he is smiling on some sort.

And then again, all the pain keep on pushing me on a cliff to give up on Maka because she have Kid.

And in front me, in the shit hell in front of me Kid kissed Maka on the lips.

I was so shocked that my eyes are very wide and my mouth is wide open…

"See you later, Kid" She said back, kissing him another on the lips.

"Yes, you too… I love you" Kid said.

"Love you" Maka said.

I mean, why don't I leave and they both make googly eyes together.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit _I yelled in my mind, I'm angry right now…

"So… You would increase the input on the basis of the area 2 than the area 1?" Maka asked me.

But I wasn't listening. I keep on picturing of Kid and Maka, the kiss?

"Maka… Is there anyone who would love me?" I asked because I always felt that no one did me and my brothers are the only ones partners, brothers, dudes…

"Soul… You'll find someone. Maybe it's in this restaurant, or in your company, or in that store" Maka said like she's pointing out that "Good luck, on finding your love".

"Maka… Don't get this wrong but… When we fought last 5 years ago… Did you ever look back on me?" I asked seriously.

"Soul… I… I… Sorry, no" She answered, I know now what it felt like to be heartbroken like on what I did to her.

"No… It's okay… I'm just curious… But I did" I smiled at first, and whispered the last 3 words I said.

It seems like she looked at me in the eye and I did it to her too, time just stopped and I can't seem to find my answer in her eyes.

"Soul… I never knew you ever looked back on me before" She said still looking at me.

"Maka… Don't take that seriously, I know you love Kid now… And I'm glad that were friends, right?" I faked my smile so that she won't get hurt.

"Oh… Right" Her mood got back.

"Maka… I have to go… We can discuss this tomorrow at work, okay? So, I'll be heading home now" I said smiling.

"Oh… Alright… See you tomorrow" She said waving her hand.

"Maka I… I… I thank you for all of what you've done" I said extending my hand for her to shake.

"Thank you too Mr. Evans" She shook my hand.

While I pulled her hand on mine and hugged her again…

I realize I was hugging her too long I removed my hands and waved my hand goodbye.

I drove back to my house and I hurried in my room heartbrokened.

"I wish I never did such thing… I wish I never used her" I told myself.

"And I know she gave up on me on what she said… I'll find someone else… But… I don't want someone else I want Maka… All I see is her… All I think is her… What should I do now?" I said walking back and forth.

Great… It had been 2 hours since I am thinking on what to do… And not a single idea came… Is my brain really that dumb?

Now I am looking some pictures of me and her in my laptop during the 4th year…

MAKA'S POV

I am now in bed but on what Soul told me that he looked back on me it keeps on replaying in my head…

Why does he have to bring it right now? I don't need him I have Kid, or do I?

"Soul… Did you ever love someone?" I asked in my picture of him in a frame.

SOUL'S POV

Great, I can't sleep so I heard my cell phone ringing but the number is unregistered so I flipped in open.

"Hello?" I first started.

"Hey Soul! It's me Black star!" He yelled.

"Black star, you don't have to yell!" I yelled back.

"Sorry" He apologized.

"Hey… Why did you end up in a stand? I thought you are going to study in Australia?" I asked.

"Well… Let's just say… My parents cut me off" He answered.

"Oh… So, do you have plans?" I asked him.

"No… Ever since, my parents left me I end up cutting my neighbor's flowers to sell it" He answered.

"Oh…" Was my only reaction.

"Enough with me… What about you? Do you have a girl?" He asked.

Great he brought that up, just great.

"No… But I'm planning too" I said.

"Wow… Who is it?" He asked pretty much excited for some reason.

"Maka… She is my secretary but… He has a boyfriend" I said.

"What? You and Maka are partners but you and her aren't dating… Well… That sucks… You sucks" He said.

"Yeah... Thanks for reminding" I thanked him sarcastically.

"Listen, you have to be more to him… And make Maka feel that she is really loved" Black star said.

"How would I do that? She is already loved from some piece shit boyfriend" I reminded him.

"Then you do what made Maka fell for you before" Black star adviced.

"Yeah… I think your right" I said.

We are both chatting and laughing then that made me forget about her for a bit.

MAKA'S POV

Damn it! I can't sleep and it's 4:30 AM!

I know! I'll just call Soul to talk about something…

I was about to push the button call when I heard my door open and my boyfriend standing there.

SOUL'S POV

"Black star, catch you tomorrow… I have a call" I said and I hang up.

When I saw who called me it's Maka so I answered it.

"Hello?" But no one answered.

But I hear Kid and Maka talking…

MAKA'S POV

"Oh… Hi Kid… Why are you here?" I asked him.

"Maka… I need to ask you something" He said.

"What is it?"

"Do you still love Soul?" He asked.

My eyes widen in his question but I'm confused, but I don't want him to be upset.

"N-no… Not a chance… Not a single bit" I answered.

"Oh… Maka… Promise me you won't ever leave me" Kid said seriously looking at me in the eye.

"I-I promise" I said.

"Thank you" He thanked and hugged me.

"I'll see you tomorrow… Good night" He greeted and closed the door.

And when I saw my Call log I saw that I did pushed the call button accidentally, and Soul answered it… And he only hangs it up when Kid said good night to me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry… For the late post… I was going to post this like 5:00 PM but there is no connection in my computer… So I used my brother's PC… Please enjoy **

**~Ivy**

Chapter 9: It was nothing I got tricked

SOUL'S POV

I hang the phone up, my eyes wide and my heart that fixed itself that thought that it had a chance shattered in to billions of pieces… I… I… I knew it… I don't have the chance… No more chance of her… Nothing. She said it herself that she doesn't fell anything for me.

"I never knew this is how it felt like to be not loved by the one you always loved from the start" I cupped my face with my hands crying softly.

MAKA'S POV

"He heard them… All those words, he really heard them all" I said over and over again wide-eyed.

"But… He said were friends… So why do I have to worry about them?" I reasoned but it felt like I hurt him or something.

SOUL'S POV

Great… I didn't sleep well last night because of emoting… Just great, my eyes are completely red and I have huge bags under them…

I sigh first and took a bath and wore my black tuxedo…

"I think I should stop this nonsense, and forget about her" I told myself waxing my hair.

_YOU IDIOT! DON'T YOU GIVE UP OR I'M SURE YOU'LL LOOSE HER AGAIN!_

I heard my mind told me…

Then the flashback of what Coach Sid told me keep on playing over and over in my head, telling me to never give up. I get it already, but I should take this time seriously and not use her.

I wore my shades so that no one would see my eyes still swelling especially Maka, she can't see me that I got hurt.

I got inside my office, and I saw loads of paper works on my desk, I started working to forget the things I hear about…

When I look up, I saw Maka standing in front with a worried face that I know I did…

So I played dumb which is a bad idea…

"Do you need anything?" I asked looking at her.

"Soul… About the phone call" I interrupted her with a hand signal.

"Maka… I told you before… It's okay and why would you worry if I heard that you don't feel a thing to me?" I asked.

"Because… You know… I don't know" I interrupted her again.

"Because you thought that a person from before would be angry of what he heard just now because you think that, the person don't deserve them?" I said my eyes are now filled with sadness because 100% of it is true.

"Uh… Soul you matured a lot… And yes" She answered.

"Maka… We're partners and friends it's okay with me if you have Kid" I smiled like its okay but my heart is crying out loud.

"Oh… A-Are you sure?" She asked once more.

"It's okay… And… We are going to see someone later" I told her.

"Okay" She said and nodded and exited my office.

After my paper works I got myself ready and went inside Maka's office.

"Maka… Let's go" I said offering my arm.

She nodded and it's like I'm escorting her, we went inside my black car while she is in the front seat.

"Soul… Where are we going anyway?" She asked me looking at me.

"We have to meet a manager of a singer" I answered still focused on the road.

I heard a phone ringing and it's Maka's, she answered it and started talking.

"Hello? Kid?" She first started.

"Kid… I can't go to lunch with you today, I and Soul have a meeting with a manager this afternoon, I promise I'll make it up to you"

My heart got shocked my lightning bolts of hearing that she is disappointed that I have to bring her with me…

She ended the call and sigh, sigh of sadness I think that she is not with Kid today having lunch.

"Maka… If you want you could eat lunch with him right now" I suggested.

"But… I'm working and I want to spend time with my best friend" She said patting my shoulder.

"Oh… If you say so" I told her.

We chatted in the car and laughed… That was very good so we reached our destination in a coffee café.

I searched for the manager and I saw him wave his hand…

"Good afternoon, Mr. Evans" He greeted extending his hand.

"Good afternoon too, Mr. Kiriko" I shook his hand and sat down.

"So about the singer I told about… She has a very amazing voice and she certainly sings like a rockstar" He said doing hand positions or something.

"Oh… What is her name?" I asked.

"Her name is Eruka" He introduced.

"Maka… Please list her name" I told her she nodded and do as I told.

"Mr. Kiriko I would love to hear her voice in some time I'm free" I told him.

"Okay… When do you want to hear her?" He asked a bit excited.

"Hmm… Maka, when am I free?" I asked her.

She checked my appointments and checked every day available…

"Hm… I guess the day after tomorrow" She said.

"Excellent! Oh… And Why don't you come in my formal party tomorrow here is the location, and bring your secretary with you, because you need to have a muse" He said handing me a small card of his address.

"I'm going to think about it" I said still looking at the card.

"Okay… Remember it's formal it's for my celebration on becoming the best manager this year" He clasped his hand smiling.

"Yeah, I can tell… So… We would be leaving now, glad to meet you… See you tomorrow and the next tomorrow" I smiled and bowed.

"See you too next time, Mr. Evans" He bowed to in respect.

We left and then drove again…

"Are we going to his party?" Maka asked me.

_I would like to see Maka wearing something formal_ My perverted thought told me and I pictured her wearing something really sexy but classy.

"Soul! Your nose! It's bleeding!" She yelled getting some tissue in her bag.

Damn my perverted mind! Now maybe she thinks I'm pervert.

I stopped for a bit beside the road there's a small parking so I stopped there for a bit and she wiped my nose, she held my chin to face her to wipe my nose properly, but I stared at her.

"What? Is there something on my face?" She asked wiping her face.

"Nothing silly… I just noticed that you got more beautiful than before" I complimented but it's true, her face matured but she is still very pretty.

She blushed really red and she's still cute her eyes glued to me.

"Thank you" She thanked me still her eyes glued on mine.

My head keeps on telling that I should kiss her so I need to try…

I got my face a bit close to her but so I thought that what I did is enough t hurt her, not now…

I stopped on my tracks and pretended that there's a bug on her hair.

"Maka… Would you forgive a person who used you to forget someone else?" I asked.

"Hmmm… If he/she has a good excuse that he/she should forget someone else" She answered.

Great… I'm a total liar… Just fucking great

"Soul… Did you have a girlfriend when you broke up with Jaquiline?' She asked to start a conversation.

"I… I don't because I love someone else from the start of our friendship… I love her and I never stop even just now I still love her" I tried to oblivious but it all had the same meaning and all I want is her to be with me like this.

"Oh… Who is it? You can tell your best friend, right?" Maka asked but I think her eyes are telling me something.

"I… I… I can't tell you… Not now" I said and just drove.

"Soul… Can I have a favor?" She asked me smiling.

"Sure… What is it?" I asked her.

"Can you come with me in the mall? I need to buy my favorite book today because it's on sale" She said smiling like a small child.

It's like a date to me… And I like it…

"Sure… We'll go right now" I said smiling and drove to the mall.

After about 30 minutes of driving we arrived in the mall

We went to the second floor and passed the food court I bumped on her because she stopped in her tracks.

"Ouch! What is it?" I asked.

But she didn't answer I looked in her direction and saw Kid with a brunette girl kissing her on the lips, she is glued to the floor but we need to hide so I grabbed her arm and hid behind a wall post…

She cried and hugged me, so I rubbed her back to make her feel better…

"It's okay… There are plenty of boys around and one waiting for you" I said and slipped my tongue on saying the last part.

Good thing she didn't care so I took her far away from where they are… In a restaurant in the other side of the mall…

She is still crying and people are staring at us.

"Maka… Don't cry some people are staring at us" I whispered to her.

"Sorry… I just never knew he would trick me like I'm just a part of his collection" She cried again.

"Maka… I told you there are plenty of guys who would love you and never trick you… Maybe someone is now in here… So on what you saw you should probably take your time to let your feelings out" I said.

I held her chin up and wiped her tears…

"Maka… You should stop crying you're wasting your beauty" I said.

"Soul… I can't see his face right now… Can I stay with you for a moment until I could finally talk to him?" She favored.

"Oh… Hmmm… Okay… But what if he finds out that you are with a guy, would he be angry?" I asked.

"So what does he care? I'm his ex he doesn't care anymore" Maka said wiping her tears off.

"Okay… If you say so" I told her and I cheered her up until she forgets the pain in her heart.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello… Thanks again for the support! And here is the next chapter, and it's pretty sweet!**

**~Ivy**

Chapter 10: Bet… Yes or No?

SOUL'S POV

So… After work we headed in my mansion and I saw Maka's reaction very shocking… So we headed inside and I lead her to her room upstairs beside mine.

"This would be your room… Sorry if it's a bit crappy… But I wish you enjoy" I said scratching my head.

"Thank you… And what do you mean crappy? Do you think a room with a flat-screen TV, a computer, a king-sized bed, and air conditioned is crappy?" I asked sarcastically.

He chuckled a bit and I don't know why I always love to hear that sexy chuckle of him…

When I forgot something really important… Like, I'm the dumbest person who worked for him… I frgot clothes…

"Soul… I forgot my… My clothes" I said wide-eyed.

Soul's eyes were also wide and thought of something…

"Hm… You can use my clothes but for your underwear and the top my mom has a stash of them but not used so don't worry" He said pointing his mother's room.

"Thank you Soul a lot… And… I'll be taking a shower so thank you again" She thanked me hugging me.

"Welcome… I would do anything for my best friend I love the most" I slipped what I just said, and he looked at me with her eyes that would make you melt.

"I… I… Was saying it in a best friend kind of way" I explained.

"So… I'll be in the living room watching TV, call me when you need me" I said closing the door.

When I am watching TV I heard my door bell ring so I walked to my door and opened it… And the face I don't want to see ever again came, Black hair, Golden gleaming eyes… It's Kid… Shit…

"What do you want?" I asked coldy leaning on the doorframe looking at him coldy.

"I came here, because I know you have Maka with you… And will you stop getting near her, because your making us like a third wheel" He explained glaring at me.

"And so what if she's here and doesn't want to see her lying boyfriend with a brunette girl kissing him?" I glared back, he paused for a moment and got stunned on what he had heard of me.

"Oh… Are you tired of lying to her? Tired of tricking her? And… Is Maka part of your dolls to choose and date?" I said punching my door frame leaving it a slight damage.

"I… How the hell do you know about it?" He held a handful of my shirt and fear is attacking him bit by bit.

"Oh… I'm not the one who saw it too… It's Mak" I told him.

"YOU BASTARD!" He yelled and he was about to give me a blow on the face.

I caught his fist and boringly stopping it…

"Oh… So just you know… She doesn't want to see you ever again… And if she saw your face again… I'm going to kill you" I told him once more.

"Soul! We are not finish! Remember that!" He said walking away from my house.

I smirked happily watching him in defeat it made me a bit arrogant…

"Who is it?" Maka asked from behind me, I got startled so I gasped at first.

I blushed pinkish because she is wearing my red sweatshirt… And it's looks like a sexy dress to her, and her hair is down and moist because of the water and I could smell her fruity…

"Is… This shirt make me look like a moron to you?" She asked.

"N-no…You completely look cute…

What do you mean cute she's burning like flame! She's hot!

As usual my perverted yelled at me good thing nothing fell off my nose…

So we watched about 2 movies and when we are watching the 3rd one her head fell on my shoulder asleep like a child…

I smiled on this moment… it felt like it's just the two of us in the world…

I carried her upstairs in her room and I got into mine…

"!" I heard a scream first thing in the morning.

"Wha? MAKA!" I screamed and got a baseball bat in my hand going inside her room, when I met a punch of hers.

"Ouch! Maka! Why did you punch me?" I yelped in pain rubbing my face.

"Sorry… There's just a cockroach in the bathroom, and I hurried to go outside because I'm still taking a bath, that's why I'm only in a towel" She explained pointing the living creature sticking on the wall.

"Oh… I killed the roach and disposed it" I left silently speechless, on what I saw…

I went as fast as I could in my room and I faced the mirror my face really red…

I just saw Maka her curvy body really tight on the towel, and her long legs really paid off, and her breast is the rightful size for a woman like her…

I got a nosebleed attack and so I just took a bath and dressed myself with the usual formal wear…

And how would Maka dress?

She left her room wearing a white sleeveless, topped with a black blazer, a black mini skirt, and black heels.

"Maka… You need to commute or something, because the company might… You know" I explained making hand signs.

"I understand… And I'm going go to my house to get the formal wear anyway" She smiled.

"I would love to take you there… And what if Kid in a breakdown about you know… With me?" I asked as if I didn't fight with him yesterday.

"So what? I don't care the fuck him" Maka yelled a bit soft and we drove in her house.

So I need to be the first one to be in the company so that my employees won't notice something suspicious from me and Maka…

When I went in my desk I saw piles of paper works again… I mean, everyday nothing changes and all I do is work. But good thing I'm going to Mr. Kiriko's party after work.

After about 5 contracts, I saw something weird on my desk. A black envelope that has a written "Soul EVANS" in it…

I ripped the envelope off and red what it says inside…

**Oh… I know that you've been lying…**

**Lying about something a girl wouldn't want to hear…**

**Especially from your best friend…**

I wondered what it was but I just threw it in the trash can.

After I threw it in the trash can I saw Maka went in her office, putting her bag on her desk…

"Maka… Please come here in my office now" I sai in the ear transaction.

"Okay" She said and opened my door.

"What do you need?" Maka asked.

"Maka… Can you file this contracts and tell Bob that our orders are coming so settle my account to pay" I ordered.

"Right away" She said, when she is about to leave…

"Wait… So… Did you get your formal wear?" I asked blushing a bit.

"Oh yeah I did… Actually it's in your house" She answered.

"How did you get it?" I asked.

"Well… I saw your keys under the flower pot" She answered like pointing to me that's a bad hide out.

So after work we headed straight in my house because we finished work at 7…

So I am now downstairs fixing my neck tie, and did I mention I'm wearing my pinstripe suit? And a red shirt underneath it, and a black neck tie…

I heard someone getting down the stairs so I looked up, and saw the prettiest secretary in the world, I am speechless and on how she transformed like an angel sent for me.

She is wearing this red cocktail dress above her knees, half her hair in a diamond clip, and the rest curled on the end. Her heels were black, and she looks sexy and classy. Like she's not my secretary…

"L-Let's go?" I offered my arm to escort her in my car.

We got in the car like a couple, because we wore the same. Red and black in combination.

We stepped out of the car and this huge cream-painted mansion met us…

We got inside and there's a huge function room and I saw a lot of people with wine glass, talking, and eating.

We saw Kiriko and went near him…

"Soul Evans! You came!" He gave me a brother hug.

"Hey" I only said and patted his back.

"Hey hey… Is that your secretary? Wow… Is she really her?" He asked wide-eyed on my Maka… I mean her.

"Yes… So we better sit down now" I said.

So we sat on our own table watching the performing person singing Jazz on the stage.

"Soul can you sing?" She asked still focusing on the performer.

"N-no… Sorry… Can you? I bet you can perform" I mocked.

"Yes I can" She answered straight.

"Are you sure? I mean… You never sing or anything" I said wide-eyed at her.

"Soul… You never ask me… Want a bet? If audiences clapped and cheered for me or complimented me I can have you for a day or like so slave, and if I lose I am your slave or so" She negociated with an evil smirk spread on her melodic face.

"Deal" I offered my hand for her to shake.

She shook it and went to Kiriko to tell that she is singing.

Kiriko got in front of the stage and announced something…

"Ladies and gentlemen keep your hands together for Mr. Evan's secretary Maka Albarn!" He announced and clapped.

Since we have the table nearest to the stage, I can watch her fully…

The instruments behind her did its thing to life and a soft voice came singing…

**I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me****  
****I still feel your touch in my dreams****  
****Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why****  
****Without you it's hard to survive****  
**

I stopped on my breathe and looked at her, I mean… She's like a professional… She came down the stage and she is like caressing my face.

**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling****  
****And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly****  
****Can't you feel my heart beat fast?****  
****I want this to last****  
****I need you by my side****  
**

She hugged me from behind tracing my chest, I could feel the intense heat between me and her.

She also came to some boys like she's a natural... She came back to me and sang on me.

**Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static****  
****And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky****  
****Can't you hear my heart beat so?****  
****I can't let you go****  
****I want you in my life**

She skipped some parts, but even so… She's perfect.

People were all cheering and I am still wide-eyed and surprised…

"Told you" She said.

"So now… You are my slave" She said pecking my cheek.

I just nodded and I can't believe it…


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello… So uh… Enjoy I guess… And we are visiting my uncle this Friday!**

**So… I'll be gone in Friday and I can't post sorry… But I'll be posting it the next day… XDD**

**~Ivy**

Chapter 11: A slave to do anything

SOUL'S POV

The lights in the function room continue to dim in blue and soft music and slow came and a foreign singer sang the song "So close" by Jon Mclaughlin…

I bowed in front of Maka reaching my hand for her, she smiled at me and took it. I lead her on the middle of the dance floor. I put the right hand on her waist the other on her hand. She put her hand on my shoulder and the other on my arm.

I turned her around and I was facing her back leaning against my chest, holding each other's hands. I felt really warm and never felt this ever since then…

When the music turned softer I turned her once more and she puts her head closer on my shoulder, I whispered singing on her ear and when the music had finished we smiled at each other…

"Your still an amazing dance partner" Maka complimented pecking my cheek.

"Y-yeah… So… Let's go home?" I asked smiling.

"Okay… Don't forget… You are my slave tomorrow since tomorrow we don't have work" Maka reminded and I got nervous all of a sudden. I mean, what if she let me run in naked, or let me cook. Or worse, what if she let me give her a piggyback ride. My eyes turn wide picturing every thought I can.

"Soul… Soul? Hey Soul!" She yelled snapping her finger in front of me.

"Oh… Right sorry…" I apologized going in my car to drive…

When we got in the car and I am now driving it's so damn silent… I mean, not a single word…

When finally she spoke…

"Soul… You're so boring" She said looking at me.

"What is that suppose t mean?" I asked.

"I mean, look at the road" She said spreading her arms.

"What about it?" I asked back.

"It's empty" She answered and her answer were echoing.

"What about it?" I asked again.

She smacked her hand on her forehead before speaking.

"Then… Why don't you drive aggressive that will make this road alive and with music" Maka said turning the radio on and the music roared to life.

"Wait… I can't just do that" I said.

"You are my slave so your better follow it" She ordered.

"What if I don't?" I said like I'm taunting her.

"Then… I'll quit" Woah! That made me follow like I am cuffed with handcuffs.

I cried like a baby while she is whooing wih glee laughing and singing.

We drove about 45 minutes on the road until I got tired.

"Soul… Let's go home" She said smiling.

"Finally" I said and turned the car around.

I can't evens peak a word I drove silently while Maka she is still being crazy…

"Soul… Are you mad?" She asked a bit worried.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Why would I be mad? Hahahaha! No!" I overacted still laughing like a person who saw someone slipped on a banana peel.

And I groaned something under my breath.

"Soul… You don't have to lie… I just want to have some fun" She answered crossing her arms on her chest and turning her face on the opposite direction.

What the fuck I was thinking? Trying to stay like a liar… Damn shit!

I parked the car inside the house but we are still in the car.

"Maka… I'm sorry… I guess I just got frustrated, you know" I apologize trying to be as calm as possible.

"If there's anything I could make it up to you" I said trying to hold her arm but she keeps on shrugging it away.

"Give me a piggyback ride" Those 5 words I never want to hear I got pale and weak.

"Maka… I feel cold look at me I'm pale… I'm feeling weak" I said that's just what I said before my worst nightmare.

"Don't overact and there's the house so now I want a piggyback ride" She crossed her arms on her chest and she's like a spoiled brat.

"Maka you're 23 for Christ sake! You want piggyback?" I said to her.

"So? I'm still young now go on… Slave" She said ordering like she's a queen.

I sigh at first and got out of my seat and opened her door I knelt and offered my back.

"Yay!" She cheered and climbed on my back.

"You are heavier than I thought" I said and ran inside the mansion.

"Giddy up! Giddy up!" She spanked my butt like I'm her horse and she's my cowboy.

I blushed deep red because she's like touching my butt…

"Ouch! Ouch!" I constantly run around the mansion until she says stop.

"WHOOOOOOOOO!" She yells and hugs me from behind.

I smiled again even though I know when I wake up in the morning my butt is damn fried I still have this great moment.

"I think you're tired you can stop now" She said finally again.

I laid on her bed even if she's on my back so I am on top of her, but not necessarily I am like wrestling her. I am laying on her stomach resting.

"Damn it's so hot!" I said and took off my blazer and polo shirt so my top is exposed.

We tell jokes and we were all laughing so when I was watching TV beside her I saw her asleep so I put her blanket on her and turned the TV off and exited her room.

I heard a loud horn or something really loud that it bleeds my ears, so I stood up on my bed to be met by Maka wearing a white… Night gown…

"Wake up slave" She said blowing a horn. You know like the one for the soldiers.

I covered my ears with pillows.

"You wake up right now… Or I'll let you run outside naked" She ordered and blackmailed.

My eyes were wide and I can't just do that, my reputation will turn low and what would the company think of me, so off course I need to follow her.

"Fine… What do you want young majesty?" I bowed and crap I feel like crap today.

"I want you to buy me… boxes of Pockys" She ordered.

I sigh and in hell on earth I never heard of it.

"What are they, young majesty?" I asked and I'm completely worn out.

"Just tell them the Pockys they know it" She said.

"Fine" I nodded and went completely straight to the convenient store right across the street.

"Can I help you sir?" A girl trying to hold back laughter said.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?" I asked giving them my death glare.

"Nothing sir… Besides you wearing a heart boxers and white t-shirt" She mocked laughing really hard.

I looked down and I saw them… I'm wearing my sleep wear and it's not cool… I've been humiliated jus to buy Pockys.

"I just need 7 boxes of Pockys" I sai.

"Here you go sir heartpants" She nicknamed me.

Then the customers were all laughing at me I turned pale and I think I just need to die right now.

"Listen, girly… If you ever try to humiliate me one more time I can fire you in just one phone call" I scare her.

"Really? Are you some rich guy?" She mocked.

"Watch the TV for yourself girly" I pointed the TV and she saw my name that I just franchised Eruka Frog in singing.

"S-sos-sorry s-s-s-ir! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~" She screamed and ran outside the store.

I smirked and got the Pockys when I saw Maka mad at me again… Oh darn.

"Soul… You don't have to scare someone like that" She told me like she's my mother.

"What will I do? Let them call me sir Heartpants?" I answered sarcastically.

"Well… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! H-Heartpants… She-she called you heartpants" She fell and started laughing and rolling on the floor.

"Yes… Hahaha! Very funny… I'm going to my room here's your Pockys" I handed her the Pockys she cared about and went straight to my room.

"Soul… All I want is to buy" She stopped when I slammed the door.

Fuck it! I just been humiliated and I am a boss for Christ sake! And what I get? People all laughing at me?

I heard my door open silently and I saw human feet or Maka's feet…

"Soul… I'm sorry… And it's not my fault you went straight without your pants on" Maka pointed out.

"Great… So now it's my fault?" I answered back.

"Soul… Sorry okay? Here do you want Pocky?" She asked handing a box of it.

I ate it and it was delicious why haven't I ate this before?

"Wow! This tastes so good" I told her relieving from my anger.

"You bastard! I don't have to say sorry at all" She smacked me with a book? What?

"Fine… I'm sorry" I apologized.

"Okay… I want you to drive me somewhere" She ordered.

"But I'm helplessly tired" I said.

"If you don't want to, I'll call you Sir. Heartpants in your office" She black-mailed me once more.

"Fine… Make it quick… You're humiliating me" I agreed I don't want to call me that, I mean… What will my co-workers tell me?

"Just let me get dress" I said.

"Not until you win" Maka yelled raising my clothes.

"You! Maka! Give me back my clothes!" I yelled back.

"Come and get it Mr. Heartpants" She yelled once more.

"Damn it" I mumbled.

MAKA'S POV

So I am now on the kitchen with a breath spray with his clothes being quiet and hiding from him behind the counter.

"BOO!" I heard a voice behind my back.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed and sprayed him the breath spray.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OUCH! HELLL THE FUCK IT HURTS!" Soul yelled holding his face.

"Ooops! Sorry soul! I'm so sorry" I keep on apologizing, when he got hit on a frying pan hanging on a hanger.

He got knocked out.

"I'm in so big trouble, probably he'll kill me" I said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi! Please… Some users who is reading this story… Mind if you read my first one?**

**It's funny and cute… So thank you…**

**~Ivy**

Chapter 12: Tragic history

SOUL'S POV

I got back to consciousness and I am on the couch with a red mark on my fore head… That's when I remembered I got knocked out by a frying pan… I saw Maka wearing a black tank top and black skirt watching TV…

"Oh… Soul, thank god your awake Maka started flipping channels randomly.

"Yeah… Thanks a lot for stealing my clothes" I answered sarcastically.

"You're welcome… I changed you… Mr. Angry big head" She answered back.

I looked down on myself and saw it, I am wearing my clothes…

"Yeah yeah… Where do you want to go anyway?" I asked sitting on the couch.

"Somewhere special" She stood up and walked outside.

I picked my keys and followed her.

So she is pointing out directions and she isn't telling me any clue about it until we reached the cemetery with Sakura tress surrounding them…

"Hi… Mama… How are you? I always missed you making coffee and toast when it's raining" She said in front was the grave of her mother.

"Maka… I'm sorry" I told her giving the flowers on her grave.

"Mom… Have you met my boss Soul? You remember him… He is my high school best friend" She introduced me to her mother.

MAKA'S POV

Right after visiting her grave we sat on a Sakura tree relaxing when Soul asked me about mother…

"You see, Mama is always working hard to make our family together even if it tears her… She always tried to be brave about my father's womanizing… That's when my father told her he doesn't love her and decided to take me with him… My mother felt like crap and she jumped on the building committing suicide" I told him my eyes are just like mirrors remembering every detail of leaving me and my papa… That's why I hate him he is the one who made Mama felt like crap and jumped on a stupid building.

"I'm so sorry… But you know… I know your mother is proud on having you as your daughter" He told me smiling with warmth in them.

"Thank you" I thanked him smiling back.

"Hey… Slave… I have one last order for you" I told him standing up.

"What is it? And don't try humiliating me" e stood up.

"I want to have a one on one drinking session with you… Loser gets nothing Winner gets 1 last order" I said.

"If that's what you want, let me tell you I don't lose to a girl when it comes to drinking" He warned.

"We'll see about that" I gave him a challenging look.

So we went in a bar and it is so popular we are on a table in an opposite direction.

We finished off like 4 bottles and I am feeling nothing like he is, but… Did I mention his hair looks sexy when it's messy?... What the? I must be a bit drunk.

"Feeling dizzy or do you need a pillow?" Soul asked me drinking another shot.

"Not a chance" I said.

SOUL'S POV

We finished 13 bottles and I felt not myself I saw Maka grabbing my hand…

"Let's dance" She said grabbing my hand.

"No hell way, you go on" I told her until I saw her on the dance floor dancing like a party girl when a blonde haired buy held her waist dancing with her.

"That's it, no one hands her waist like that" I told myself putting the glass down with complete force shattering it into a million pieces I went near then.

So Maka is in the middle not noticing me I was glaring at the boy…

"Stop touching her blowfish" I told him glaring at him.

"Oh… Hi Soul… Didn't see you" She said smiling still dancing.

"And what are you going to do about it huh? Sharkboy?" The boy answered back.

"Hell I'm going to fucking kill you until you get your hands off her" I felt myself again ready t knock him dead.

"Soul… I think you're drunk" She said a bit worried trying to stop me.

"I am not… Maka I have to deal with him so you can go to the table" I said grabbing her by her arm.

"Not so fast sharkboy, didn't you see? We were having fun until you showed up" He answered bck grabbing her by the other arm.

"ALL RIGHT! STOP THE HELL! ALL I WANTED IS TO HAVE FUN AND THIS STUPID FIGHT HAS TO STOP! Soul, let's just fucking go home" She told me and I know she's angry on messing her night.

I gave a bad finger on the guy and continued to go outside and in my car with her…

We are driving really silent and she is not saying any word… She's mad at me again…

"Why do you have to stop me from him? We aren't making out or something we were just dancing" Maka told me looking on the opposite direction.

"Did you see how held your waist? He's a complete pervert" I answered looking at her.

"For the love of my mom, SOUL! I asked you if you want to dance you said no so do you blame me. What am I suppose to do dance by myself like I'm a complete moron?" She answered.

"Because I'm jealous okay? I don't want a guy who is touching you like that! I am jealous of Kid as your boyfriend, anything! There happy now?" I stopped the car and hell I don't know what I'm saying, I think I'm fucking drunk.

"Soul… I… I don't know what to say" She said.

MAKA'S POV

I turned around to face him but he is asleep, great just great! He is drunk on the middle of the road…

I dragged him on the front seat so I could drive…

We made it in the house so I dragged him to the sofa…

I remembered what he said it keeps on repeating in my mind like he meant them…

"Soul, do you meant all of them?" I asked him but I know he's drunk.

"I hate butternickles" He said in his sleep and continued snoring.

"Maka! What am I thinking? Of course he doesn't I mean, he is drunk of course he doesn't know what he's saying" I argued by myself.

"Soul, what am I going to do to you?" I asked looking at him kneeling in front of him.

Then, it hit me… The urge to kiss him, I don't know why it just came through me like… Wait… I'm just drunk that's all…

I laid my head on his chest drifting fro consciousness…

SOUL'S POV

I could feel my body soar and I opened my eyes slowly until I saw someone on top of me, I saw Maka on top of me sleeping, and my hands around her… I blushed really red on the thought, and looked at her on her sleep.

I woke her up and she slowly opened her eyed…

"Oh Soul… You're awake! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed getting up on my chest.

"Soul… What did you do to me?" She asked covering herself.

"Maka… What the hell are you saying? When I woke up I see you on top of me" I explained.

She paused for a moment and just laughed about it…

"Oh yeah… I fell asleep on your chest but I never knew I'm on top of you, so sorry" She apologize dand when she turned around she yelled something by herself. It was so cute.

I heard someone on the door bell so I get it…

"Oh Hi Soul… Did you see the letter in your desk?" Kid appeared smiling.

"So… It's you who send it" I was about to hit a blow when, he said the lie, the lie I have been hiding from Maka.

"Oh that's right… You faked Jaquiline as your girlfriend so that Maka won't confess to you… Am I right? All you wanted was to use her to forget about Blair, but you set your trap by yourself and you just can't break her heart so you planned on just faking a girlfriend so that she won't continue to confess… But you break her heart when she confessed to you, am I right?" He told me smirking at me.

My eyes were wide and he knew about it, I don't know what to do so I stared at him with fear in my eyes…

"But… You're secret is safe with me… Only if you stay away from Maka from about hmm… I'd say tomorrow?" Kid said looking at his watch.

I slammed the door on his face and I sat on the door still wide-eyed.

The fight and the lie is all spinning my head, I felt tears started to roll down on my face all with sour feeling of guilt and pain.

What should I do? What should I do? I will just waste this friendship like before… And now what?

"Soul? Are you okay?" Maka asked running down the stairs and to me.

"Y-yes… I just cried because… Nothing… I'll just go to my room to change" I said and run towards my room.

I washed my face and looked at myself on the mirror, on the mirror I saw Maka crying… And telling me I'm a liar.

I punched the mirror and it break into pieces, my fist started to bleed but my pain is more serious in my heart that my hand…

"What should I do?" I whispered.

"I wish none of this didn't happen" I said…

"I should tell her the truth… I should… Even if It hurts her but I won't lose to Kid" I clenched my teeth and build up my courage.

I saw Maka watching TV…

"Maka, I have to tell you something" I told her.

"Oh… hey Soul… What is it?" She asked turning the TV off.

"You can sit on the couch" She said.

"Okay… But I know you'll get mad at me, but here goes" I told her.

Her attention is well guarded and focused by me…

And I have to tell her quick…


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi… I know the last chapter was a bit… Crappy… But… Here is the good part for me I love this chapter so… I wish you do too… )**

**And I'll be gone in Saturday and Sunday but I'll be back in Monday putting the next chapter…**

**Did I mention the next story I'm making is mixed with a little bit of fantasy but a lot of romance, humor and comedy? XDD… I wish you all support my upcoming story because I just planned them yesterday… And don't worry its still SoulXMaka!**

**~Ivy**

Chapter 13: A lie to ignore

SOUL'S POV

"Maka… I… I'm so sorry… But… I… I… I need you to drive you out of my house because my brother is staying in my house" I lied, I can't hurt her and bring back my lie… She won't talk to me again, I swear…

"Oh… It's… It's okay… I can go by myself and… When is he coming anyway?" Maka asked with a bit of sadness in her eyes.

"Maka… Today an about 1 hour he'll be here so I suggest you leave… I'm so sorry" I apologized a splash of guilt filled my lungs trying to hold back.

"N-no… It's okay… And I'm just going to let Kid leave" She said scratching her head applying a smile.

"Wait… You love Kid and… You and him had been in a relationship for so long… But… You can't just let him leave like he is nothing to you anymore… I know you still love him" Every word I just said makes me want to punch myself and I just felt lost when I said it.

"Soul…" She called my name.

"Maka… I know you do… So you can go now… You can talk about it… You still love him I know it" I tried to encourage her.

"Oh… I… I never thought of it… And since you said it, I'll… I'll leave" She answered I know she is almost close to tearing but… I need to do this… Or… Or… I'll break her again like last time.

She went upstairs to pack her clothes while I cupped my face with my hands crying… I just… I need to…

I'm confused and my eyes are swelling as well… After about 5 minutes I saw Maka carrying her bag and going down the stairs.

"Soul… I'll be leaving… So uh… Bye… And see you at work" She said cheerfully.

I nodded in response my hands are still cupped on my face.

She closed the door and I just can't do it… All I can do is ignore her and walk out like I'm a… Stranger…

MAKA'S POV

I am very confused as well, I don't know if I could trust Kid again and… I can't even feel the love I used to give him when he tricked me… But… I may as well be in love with… Soul… But… I'm sure he doesn't love me, and I'm sure he let me leave because he has someone else…

I sadly walked in my house and I saw Kid sitting on the couch with a worried face…

"Maka?... Maka! Maka! I knew you'll come back for me" He said hugging me desperately.

I suddenly got annoyed of him and I don't know why…

"What do you mean? I am now your ex and nothing will change… I just want to ask you to leave in my house… I don't want to see you" I said and tears fell off my face.

"But" I interrupted him with a glare…

"But first I want to talk about it" I said.

We both sat on the couch in an opposite direction…

"So… Why were you kissing a brunette girl behind my back?" I asked straight forward and glaring at him.

"Because… Because… She forced me to do it… I said that I had a girlfriend and she said to forget about her… Maka… I still love you I can't sleep and think straight because all I see and think is you" He explained with his "believing" eyes.

I remembered what Soul had told me so I gave him a chance…

SOUL'S POV

I lose her… I lose her because of my fucking lie! Why the heck am I stupid to let her go? Why? This was supposed to be my chance!

"Damn it! I did it! I broke her once more!" I yelled punching the couch with my fists.

AT WORK

I got early for work and I saw another pile of papers hanging on my desk, I sigh at first and sat on my chair…

I didn't bother to tell Maka to come here and do her work I just did my work… Alone…

Then another crap letter of Kid is on my desk I ripped the envelope and red it…

**Hey Soul… Guess what?**

**You lose… Hahaha! And Maka is now mine… There's nothing you can't do about it rather than ignore her or else… Your lie will be heard by her…**

I ripped the letter apart and I clenched my teeth in anger I heard my door open I look up and saw Maka with a worried face.

"Soul, is something wrong? You have been spacing out lately" She asked sitting on the front chair in front of my desk.

"What? No… I just have work and they're so many… You can go back to your office oh… And I'm about to leave in a press conference so… Can you tell Bob thank you for delivering and here is his salary" I gave her an envelope and exited my office as fast as I could… But it's true I am having a press conference…

"Hey Soul… Are you sure you're okay? It's like your ignoring me" She said and her worried face keeps me off guard.

"Maka… I am not… There's just a lot of work… I'll be leaving" I said and walked away as fast as I could.

MAKA'S POV

I watched Soul's figure as it disappeared in the elevator. I sigh in disappointment and I saw some flowers on my desk, I thought at first it was Soul but… For my luck, it's from Kid.

**Hey Beautiful… Here are your flowers to make your day**

**~Kid**

White Lilies is on my desk I sigh another one, and I have nothing to do… Oh… Right… I forgot to give this to Bob…

I went inside the elevator and it stopped on the 3rd floor going down and he is smirking at me at some sort… When the doors closed he pinned my arms on the wall and tried to kiss me on my neck, when the doors opened in 2nd floor and I saw Soul punching the guy on the face knocking him unconscious… He grabbed my wrist and led me into an alley.

"Tell me… Why are you making out with that guy? And I just came back to tell you to call Shio and tell her I'll be coming at 5" He told me giving me a face that is very scary, he is very angry at me.

I cried a lot and that maniac almost raped me.

"Soul… I-I-I am not making out with him… Didn't you see my arms he pinned me and tried to kiss me!" I answered speaking desperately.

Then he suddenly hugged me tight, I love the way he hug me so tight… I smiled and hugged him tight desperately.

When we let go of the hug I saw Kid with a shocked face and mixed with jealousy spread he dropped the flowers that he would give and the aura turned different, he yelled something… A lie… A lie of Soul…

"Maka that's right… Soul faked Jaquiline as her girlfriend so that you won't confess to him… Not only that, he also just wanted to use you to let people forget about Blair, but he loved you… So to not break your heart he faked Jaquiline as her girlfriend so that you won't confess but you did and he broke your heart and stabbed it with a knife" Kid explained smirking evilly.

I put my hands on my mouth with shock and anger on my heart I looked at Soul and he is looking away from me… Tears welled down on my face and for years he lied to me…

"Soul… Was all of Kid told me true?" I asked trying to lit up hope not, but he didn't answer. He didn't even bother to look at me straight.

"Tell me Soul! Was it all true?" I yelled getting mad.

But he didn't answer. I asked him a couple of times but he didn't answer.

I slapped him hard on the face and after slapping him I was shocked.

"Maka… I… I'm so sorry… I never wanted to" I interrupted him.

"You never wanted to what? To break my heart? But you did and completely made me an idiot! Did you know how hard it is to confess when you just faked around? Not just to hurt me? You did hurt me more! I hate you!" I yelled and ran away crying.

"Maka!" He yelled but I completely ignored him.

SOUL'S POV

There, this is my punishment for lying and making her a complete fool of herself! I blew it! And Kid… Did!

"YOU BASTARD!" I yelled and suddenly lunged at him.

I was about to gave him a blow on the face, but he dodged and held my arm and he puts his arm on mine and he twisted mine.

I cried in pain and he broke my arm I stood up and kicked him on his stomach and he fell with the impact on the wall.

He straightens himself and blows a hit on my face I hit my head on the wall and I felt blood rushing on my head. I got dizzy and curled up on the floor feeling numb and I get one last glimpse of him saying" Fuck you" in the end.

Is this the end of my life? IS it?

I heard a beeping sound and I slowly opened my eyes, and… There is no one beside me… Asking or worrying if I'm okay… No one… There is but not Maka… He didn't bother to see my face ever again…


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, like I said… I will be leaving tomorrow to visit my father and will be back on Monday… So I won't be posting the chapter son Saturday and Sunday… Sorry… I just really miss my father… And please support my upcoming story after this one, okay? I will really be delighted.**

**~Ivy**

Chapter 14: Sorry for the thousand times

SOUL'S POV

I sat down on my bed properly, looking around if there is any sign of Maka, but I see nothing… Nothing…

Someone kicked the door and it flew from force…

"SOUL? SOUL!... WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO YOU?" I saw Black star panicking and slapping me left to right over and over again.

"YOU BSTARD! STOP SLAPPING ME!" I yelled.

"Sorry" He apologized sitting on a chair beside me.

"You look horrible, what happened to you?"He asked looking over the refrigerator.

"I just got… Into a fight" I reasoned, I don't hell want to tell him.

"What? I thought your strong" He exaggerated, of course… Black star is a big-headed asshole.

"Whatever" I aunted crossing my arms on my chest.

A nurse went inside my room…

"Mr. Evans, Ms. Albarn is here to see you" My heart skipped a beat when I heard it. I felt my heart climb up when it fell on the cliff.

"Let her in" I said.

She nodded and exited the room, within a few seconds Maka came in my room with some papers on her hand.

But I cannot tell if she's worried for me, it's like… I can't read her eyes.

"Don't think I visited you because I'm worried" She coldly said glaring at me.

"Here… I want to resign" She said, she handed me the papers and fear and anger rushed in my heart and head shaking furiously.

"Maka… I know you hate me… But there's nothing for you to resign…. I mean, we can just be workmates, right?" I said calmly looking at her, but she doesn't want to look in my eyes.

"That's why I'm resigning, so that I can't see you again" She stroke a lightning painfully between my heart.

"Hey Maka… Soul is right, you don't have to resign" Black star interrupted.

"So what? It's my decision" She said her hands forming into fists.

"Is it? Or is it from your fucking boyfriend Kid?" I yelled my nerves pumping adrenaline… I get a sudden hot headed picturing her asshole boyfriend.

She didn't answer and looked away from me…

"Maka! You have your own life! You can't just follow around what Kid says, it's like… You are… You are… You are like a slave to him!" I yelled.

She didn't answer back…

"At least he never lies to me" She answered back, giving herself a point.

"What the hell are you talking about? You saw him kissing a whore in the mall! You gave him another chance! Maybe he has a lot dolls to choose from and you're a part of it!" I answered back, I can't calm down right now… I just want to fry Kid's arms and sell it!

"You know what! That's it! This isn't worth it! If you won't sign the resignation contract I'll just leave by myself and leave Japan!" She said, she is actually following Kid… Is she blind? She saw him kissing a whore!

"Maka… I'm sorry… Do you want to come with him and kiss another girl behind your back or do you want to stay with me and I will never hurt you like Kid did to you… Maka… I told you before that I never loved anyone… But I did! And it's you! You are right! She is inside my office! Inside my company and inside Kid's restaurant! When I left you heartbroken I told myself to forget you, but I always remember you every day! And I always want you to be with me that's why I want another chance… Maka I love you… I'm so sorry" I explained concern and passion rolling in my eyes.

She cried for a bit and walked away…

I cupped my face with my hands and Black star trying to calm me down…

MAKA'S POV

I closed the door and sat on the floor crying… He is right, I have my own life… But… He also told me that I should get back to Kid… All I wanted was space from both 2 boys and move on…

"Maka? Are you alright?" Kid knelt down titling y chin.

I got angry of him following him every step and every part I can…

I slapped him hard on the face I realize I should stop this and move on… I should… I should…

"You know what? I am tired of following you in every way I can, but isn't it enough for you! You're a bastard! I don't want you in my life and I want you out of it!" I yelled and ran away.

"Maka I!" He yelled out but I ignored it…

I drive in my car a headed to the place where there I can make myself happy…

In my mom's grave I saw… I saw the person I hate the most! PAPA!

"Maka?" He first started.

"What do you want? And why are you giving Mama Flowers if you don't even love her?" I asked coldly.

"Maka… I never left you and Mama… I lied… The neighbor is my cousin… Do you know why? I… I… I don't want to let your mother know that… I got jailed because of illegal business… I left so that I can hide away… If your mother knew about this… She will also be involved because she is my wife… When I got the news she… Left… I always visit her grave every afternoon talking to her" Papa said.

I cried and I felt happy inside when I heard his explanation…

"Papa! Papa!" I yelled and hugged him tight crying.

"Maka… I missed you too a lot" He whispered hugging me back.

We ate beside Mama's grave, I felt so happy… And Papa is not red-haired anymore… He is white-haired… This means he is old…

"Maka… Lying is said to be the opposite of the truth and can break a heart for just saying a lie in an instant… But you know lying is also the best way to win a heart... That's what I did" Papa explained.

It hit me… All of Soul's lying is a one message he never told me… It's that he loves me and he only said it a few hours ago… I never knew so much about it… All of it…

Flashback of what Soul said keeps on messaging me 1 emotion and its love… He lied all along because he… Love me… Not because he is a liar I won't forgive him…. Right?

"What is it Maka?" Papa asked me holding my shoulder.

"Papa… Drive me to the hospital right now" I told him with a determined face.

We reach the hospital and good thing Papa has a lot of strength I run to his room but it's completely empty I came to the registrar and they said he checked in a couple of hours ago…

So I hurried in the company and came to his office but it's empty as well…

"Bob… Where is Sr. Soul going?" I asked.

"Oh… He is leaving and never coming back in Japan… He will run this company in U.S.A… Using his private airplane" Bob answered boringly.

"Shit" I cursed under my breathe.

"What time did he left then?" I asked I'm a bit in a panic mode right now… I'm wishing that he only left jus now.

"About last 25 minutes ago" He said checking his watch.

"Papa, we can still make it" I hurried running along with Papa.

I drive as fast as I could to the airport but for god damn sake it's a long traffic ahead… Damn!

"You get faster!" I yelled beeping my car for a few times.

SOUL'S POV

I will bring Black star with me in this last time I'll see Japan… We are now on the line for our passports good thing Black star brought his for some reason.

"Flight 2 will be leaving in 10 minutes… I repeat flight 2 will be leaving in 10 minutes" The speaker announced and a melodic tune of 3 tones occurred after she spoke.

I sigh at first and Black star led me to the waiting area. (I'm on a wheelchair)

MAKA'S POV

Finally, for my sake the traffic loosened, I sped the engine and it roared to life… I sped it up to the terminal and ran inside the building.

I gave the guard my I.D but my Papa…

"Sorry sir, you need ID to get it" The guard told my father.

"Sir, if you want I'll give you something to make your pocket used" I whispered.

"Sir, go in" He told my father.

We ran to the 3 rd floor up across the flight board… Bob said Soul is flight 2…

"Excuse me, flight 2 has just left… I repeat, flight 2 had just left" The speaker announced.

I sat on my knees wide-eyed. I saw on the glass that the airplane flew away…

We didn't make it… I didn't make it…


	15. Chapter 15

**Heyo! I'm back! Did ya miss me? XD**

**Sorry for the late post or something our internet got broken… And here you go!**

**~Ivy**

Chapter 15: Won't ever leave you

MAKA'S POV

I didn't make it… I lost him… I cried a lot on my knees while my father rubbing my back for comfort…

I saw the plane flying away leaving me falling on a cliff… I wish he saw me…. I really care for him and… I love him a lot…

I saw my father walking through me giving me his caring eyes…

"Papa, I'll leave you first in my home…. Let me just… Have my moment" I told him.

He nodded and walked away to leave me…

I cried there with tears…

After about 10 minutes I walked outside and saw Papa waiting for me.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Papa asked with his concern eyes.

"N-not really…. But… Let's just go" I told him going on my car.

I silently drove on my home not even a word escaped my lips but I'm sure Papa is really concern.

I parked the car inside my house…

"Papa, don't worry about me… I'll move on… Soon" I told him rubbing his shoulder.

"Maka… No one can move one "soon" if they're love one left them… The love of the one you never received in anyone" He told me getting out my car.

I know that… I just can't… And that was my chance and all… I saw my father waved good bye, I also did the same and left the house…

Flashbacks of Soul keeps on ringing in my head and whenever I saw it, I just can't help it but cry.

Tears dropped by and each of them has all the pain one million times hurtful… I parked my car inside Soul's house that good thing his guards let me in…

I walked inside his house and… It's still the same… I sat on the sofa and saw a photo album I flipped it open. And saw me in the first page it's the time of the prom I wore a red tube dress above my knees my hair down with just a simple headband with a few make-up on…

I smiled when I remembered Soul backed all the guys who ever asked me out to dance with, and when I flipped the next one… I saw Soul and I my hand on Soul's arm and this was the time he asked me out to dance with him he was wearing his pinstripe suit…

A few tears also dropped and I wish I can turn back time… A few pictures of me and Soul from 3rd year are each in every page when I saw the last page it was me in the office… Working on my desk… I removed the picture and smiled when behind the picture I saw a note.

**Dear Maka,**

**As soon as you read this, I'm glad you did…**

**I'm so sorry for lying and all… And… You know how much I care for you**

**And… I got jealous a lot of times because I… I LOVE YOU MAKA…**

**And… I'm so sorry for leaving all of a sudden… I just can't bring my face back to you because I'M A BIG LIAR!**

**Soul**

This time I let all my tears out and it took me 30 minutes to stop… I got tired and fell asleep the picture in my hand.

SOUL'S POV

Great, just great… I got late on my flight because of Black star who wants to eat… I moved my flight 4 and I'll be leaving Japan on midnight…

So now, Black star is driving my car and I'm on the front seat because my arm is broken… When I saw Black star looking at something and there's a truck right ahead of us.

"Black star! A truck! Fuck stir the wheel!" I yelled.

He regained reality and stirs the wheel on the other lane.

"Black star, fuck up! What are you looking at anyway?" I asked.

"Oh… Uh… I'm sorry… I think I just saw my father" Black star said calmly.

"Black star, what happened? You never told me anything" I told him.

"Okay… Fine… You see, My uh… Father discharge all of my money because I didn't passed the entrance exam in Australia he was so upset and angry that he discharged my money and all" He told me and I could feel he is very hurt on what his father did to him.

"Then, you go and talk to him" I told him smiling.

"WHAT? Soul" He asked looking at me.

"Don't worry I'll try stirring the wheel so that I won't die this time" I said.

"Thanks Soul" He said and got outside my car waving goodbye I waved back and moved to the driver's seat.

"Okay… Uhm… I can do this" I cheered myself.

And for the luck of a clover leaf I did it… I can drive even if a little pain draped my arm but not to mention my pain in my hurt is more hurtful a thousand times…

I let out a few tears and I can't think straight with Maka is full in my mind.

"Damn it! Why do I have to fall for someone who hits books" I cursed under my breath.

I boringly parked my car next to… Uh… I am quite confused on… A car in front of my house…

I entered my house and saw… Maka… Asleep on the couch I got surprised when on her hand the picture is with her.

I smiled and looked at her lovingly… I put her legs on my lap and read a book so that I won't wake her up…

I got bored of reading and just looked at Maka's innocent and silent angelic face I always love… I smiled once more caressing her face and slowly her eyes opened.

"Hi… Maka" I smiled.

When all of a sudden she pressed her lips on mine and she sat on my lap not breaking the kiss…

After about 30 seconds she removed her lips on mine and I am still wide-eyed.

"Soul… I knew you won't ever leave me… And Soul… All along I always love you… Soul, I love you" Those words my ears begging to hear from her finally came.

"Maka I" I stopped midsentence when Maka put her finger on my lips.

"Soul… You were right I have my own life and I can't follow along like I'm a slave… So Soul… I chose to share my life with you" She said smiling.

"Maka… I moved my flight to 4… And… I love you too… But" I stopped once more when Maka hugged me tight.

"Soul… I love you… And please… Stay with me" She said.

Those words keep on ringing in my head and in my heart.

I kissed her again and this time it was very passionate… She wrapped her hands around my neck and I wrapped mine on her back.

Soon I got really surprised when Maka used her tongue her teeth and the kiss is getting very deep when our lungs was burning from oxygen so we broke he kiss and breath desperately…

She buried her face on my chest hugging me tight, I was sort of… Playing with her hair that made soft moans escaped her lips…

"Soul… Can you sing for me?" Maka asked looking at me.

"Uhm… Okay… But just once" I told her.

**Saying I love you****  
****Is not the words I want to hear from you****  
****It's not that I want you****  
****Not to say, but if you only knew****  
****How easy it would be to show me how you feel****  
****More than words is all you have to do to make it real****  
****Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me****  
****Cos I'd already know****  
****What would you do if my heart was torn in two****  
****More than words to show you feel****  
****That your love for me is real**

I tapped my fingers on her back after singing I saw Maka smile.

"So… Did you like it?" I asked looking at her.

"Your voice sounds sexy… I like it" Maka just… Flirted…

I smirked at her…

"Really?" I asked once more…

"Yeah" She answered.

"Oh… Does it turn you on?" I flirted back smiling.

"Maybe… A little bit" She answered smirking back.

I chuckled a bit and kissed her once more and all I feel is to be with her…

She lied down on the couch but the kiss not breaking…

And I carried her to my room smirking and well… You know the rest what's happening inside my room…


End file.
